


SFW/NSFW Alphabet drabbles

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, SFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: just a collection of my writings on tumblr ported over here. if you want me to do another character you can hit me up here or on tumblr @ rjshepherd or if you want a batman character done head to @ curious-menacethe original meme template can be found here https://the-coldest-goodbye.tumblr.com/sfw-template
Relationships: Arthur Watts/Reader, Edward Nygma/Reader, Hazel Rainart/Reader, Jonathan Crane/Reader, Tyrian Callows/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Arthur Watts SFW alphabet

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Watts expresses his affection with gifts and compliments but he wouldnt be particularly physical. He might have you on his arm all decked out in fancy clothes and jewellery to show you off, kiss you in public to make a show of you but don’t expect the same sort of physical affection behind closed doors. You’ll have to get good at reading subtle clues as to how hes feeling about you.

He’s on his phone constantly so expect a lot of cute emails, good morning and good night texts.

 **B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

Watts doesnt really do the whole “friends” thing. He’s never made friends easily, being somewhat cold and aloof as he is. He has many colleagues but none have much good to say about him as a person. His work is some of the best, they’ll sing his praises for the inventions he’s created but when it comes to a social life they all go suspiciously quiet. If you were to be watts acquaintance it would probably start at work or on a project of some sort.

 **C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

Watts doesnt really do cuddling. Not awake anyway; he’ll sometimes wrap himself around you in his sleep. But hes somewhat touched adversed when hes concious so I wouldnt expect him to suggest it. If you wanted to cuddle he might let you lie across him on the sofa or throw an arm around your shoulder.

 **D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Watts isnt the marrying type or at least, he’s not now. He gave up A LOT to work with salem and the job he does sort of precludes any sort of married life. Shes going to come first whether he wants her to or not. Hes a pretty settled person, if he was still living in atlas he would marry you no problem. He lived a normal life before the paladin incident, lived with some colleagues and by himself at various points. He can cook and clean and be a functioning adult unlike some people we could tyria- I mean mention.

 **E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Watts isnt unreasonable. He understands working for salem would put a strain on your relationship if you werent on board. If you wanted to leave he’d be hurt but he’d never force you to stay against your will. If it was something he did he might make the effort to change or at the very least keep it more hidden from you. There’s very little he wouldn’t tolerate in a relationship but if he were one to break up with you he’d probably take you out to dinner first so at least you had a pleasant goodbye.

 **F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Watts isnt the marrying type at all. He feels its an antiquated notion; the only reason he’d accept a marriage proposal is if it were a business deal, to get a good family name or secure more power for himself or salem. Depending on how happy he is about this arrangement he may try and draw the engagement out for as long as possible to put off having to be someone’s husband. If he really disliked you he might propose a quick marriage and arrange your accidental death sometime soon after.

 **G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Watts bedside manner leaves something to be desired. He has gentle hands, years of delicate work trained him to be careful with his touch, but emotionally he can be crass and cruel, even if there’s no malice behind his words. Off handed comments about your appearance or mannerisms not meeting his standards are common but he mostly just doenst want you to embarass yourself.

If he thought he’d really hurt or offended you, he would apologise but don’t expect him to stop it all together.

 **H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Watts isn’t a big hugger. He’ll give you a hug goodbye before a mission and maybe a one armed hug before bed. He doesnt do it often but occasionally he’ll sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist as a surprise when he comes back home. His secret moment of shame is running to you to give you a death squeeze with trembling arms when he wasn’t sure you’d survived a tough mission. Its never happened again and he doesn’t like talking about it but it was a really good hug.

 **I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

Watts probably wouldn’t say I love you unless it was to manipulate someone. I doubt he’d say it to you in those words but he might do it in other ways. If you were his long term partner he might murmur it quietly to you while you were together in bed or some clandestine meeting away from the other members of salem’s cabal.

 **J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Watts is a pretty jealous person. He couldn’t have a partner more successful than him, he couldn’t have a partner that everyone else wants and he defiantly wouldn’t like a partner who earns a lot more money than him. He’s big jealous and hes going to act like a brat about it. Hes salty he’s full of blame and he wont admit what’s really bothering him. Youre going to have to push a few buttons to get him to act like an adult again and talk about it.

 **K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

Watts kisses tickle and he knows it. He’ll kiss you where you’re most ticklish but he mostly just does cheek kisses or lip kisses at formal events. He likes it when you kiss the top of his head.

 **L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

don’t leave watts with kids, someone is going to the emergency room. Either watts will lose track of the child and they’ll get hurt or he’ll lose track of the child, they’ll get into mischief and he’ll get hurt diving to stop them. If he makes it more than an hour without a fire then he deserves and award.

Its not so much he’s bad with children, they just don’t like him. He doesnt hate them hes just not geared towards something so small and breakable. He does try with other peoples kids but hes going to have a seizure if you ask to have some of your own.

If he could be the remnant equivilant of bill Nye the science guy then he might be a little happier to be around kids.

 **M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

Watts is a morning person. He likes to get up early and make the most of the day, read the paper have a decent breakfast etc. You might spend the morning in comfortable silence both doing your own thing, collaboration on a project or at a meeting with salem. If you have time off maybe breakfast in bed?

 **N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

Watts works into the wee hours of the mornings quite often. If you can outlast him your nights are going to be picking up after him in the lab, seeing to experiments or throwing a blanket over him while he sleeps at his desk. If you fall asleep before him he’s going to toss you on the sofa with a pillow and a blanket and get back to work.

 **O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

Watts is somewhat of a celebrity in certain circles. He wouldnt be surprised if you told him you were a fan of his work or if you went into the relationship knowning more about him than he did about you. He doesnt give away much but he doesnt mind talking about it when prompted. Occasionally he’ll say things like “this reminds me of xyz” or “ back when I did xyz , abc happened”

 **P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Watts has a lot of patience for most things. Failure is a broad subject but its pretty much the only thing that will tick him off. That and any mention of atlas, james ironwood or pietro poledina

 **Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

Watts is a very intelligent man, he remembers facts very well. But as for details about your relationship, he’s liable to forget. He’s aware he’s forgetful of such things and wont get mad if you keep reminding him. He remembers numbers about you quite well; age, birthday, dress or ring size etc .but things like your favourite food or colour can be lost on him.

 **R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Watts appreciates little moments, probably things you didn’t think were important like you finding something he lost or watching you sleep on the sofa while he works his favourite moment is any time you make his day brighter or at least, not so dull.

 **S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Watts isnt a coward by any stretch of the imagination, but hes still more likely to save his own skin in any given situation. He backs down quickly to people like salem, so don’t expect him to stand up for you often. In his mind, its logic. He’s a doctor, if you get hurt he can fix you, you might not be able to do the same. He’d fight your corner if he knew you could win and is bostful and somewhat overconfident in your skills but you have to earn that. Watts wouldnt be great at preventing you getting hurt, but if you were he would make sure you had the best possible care. No expense spared , best prosthetics, best medicine, nicest pyjamas to wear while you recover, you get the picture.

Watts can mostly look after himself but even if he had the situation under control, you putting yourself physically or emotionally between him and the threat would mean a great deal to him. He wouldnt forget your actions in a hurry.

 **T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

Watts doesnt seem to need to put in a lot of effort to get maximum impact. It seems to come naturally to him. Of course this could just be because he reads your emails and texts to see what gifts you might like, tracks your location to see what restaurants you go to etc. Hes big on gifts as an expression of love but he doesnt seem to understand that less is more. His gifts are always expensive but I don’t think he understands sentimentality very well.

Everyday tasks? Watts always gives things his all. He likes perfection and would probably be unhappy to recieve anything less than that from you. He has a gadget or tool for everything so with him, that shouldnt be too hard.

 **U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

Watts is a very jealous and conceited person. He doesnt do much to work on it either, hes got a very “take me as I am” look on life. He can be very insecure about a lot of things and has a very hard time trusting even if you’ve never done anything to make him he should suspect otherwise.

It may not be a bad thing depending on whether or not you can handle yourself, but him boasting about your skills **_could_** get you into more than enough trouble if you cant backup what he’s putting down.

 **V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Watts can be quite vain at times. He likes to be well groomed and dresses in expencive things. He has a habit of compulsively adjusting his tie, you can see him reach for it even if he’s not wearing one. Stains or mess on his clothes upset him greatly and he cant stand to look slovenly . he doesnt mind getting dirty in the course of an experiment or building something but expect him to be in the shower or in front of a mirror for a long time afterwards.

 **W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Watts prefers to be on his own. This relationship is 99% likely to start at your behest, not his. Emotions are messy and complicated for him. He doesnt like being lonely but even if you were the love of his life he would likely still try and leave himself an exit. He’ll never feel whole without you but its still better than risking being hurt again.

 **X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

Have a few because why not:

Watts doctorate is in computer science, coding and scripting and the like. He picked up the skills necessary to craft tyrians tail when he started working with pietro. They were like chalk and cheese trying to work together. Watts prosthetics were incredibly functional but they lacked soul or personality. Pietros were just as useful but they were done to please individuals, not a mass market. They had detailing that made them unique, something watts finds wasteful

Watts suffers from nosebleeds a lot. Hes ruined many W branded handkerchiefs being caught short. Part of this is due to the cold, dry climate in atlas and part of it is being up so high in the air.

Watts lost hearing in one hear during the paladin incident. You might catch him with a hearing aid when he thinks hes alone. He doesnt usually need you to repeat yourself as he can read lips. He will often have headphones on while hes working because he finds the tinnitus distracting. He knows some sign language but only from tyrian, who speaks Mistali sign. Its useless in atlas.

 **Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Watts partner needs to rest in a special place between “ smarter than average” and “not as smart as him” . he needs someone who understands what hes saying so he doesnt have to dumb himself down, someone who can hold an intelligence conversation. But not enough to question him or his methods. He also doesnt want a partner who talks down to him or is prone to failure. By all means, make mistakes; he’s happy to help you fix them. You just cant make them a 2nd time.

Although he has no problem with killing, he finds outright murder and blood baths to be excessive, especially when done right in front of him. Hearing people die over a headset or watching it on a screen is fine, Its fresh death that bothers him. He’s disected things, opened up cadavers and operated on people, but theres some clinical detachment there. His tolerance is higher than it used to be, but the first time he saw tyrian make a mess he puked.

Watts also finds people who don’t care about their appearance to be distasteful.

 **Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)

Watts sleeps like a corpse. Hes got a little sleep mask on to keep out the light and tends to lie on his back leading to snoring. God forbid you tell him he snores though, you’ll never be allowed to sleep next to him again.

He wears fancy pajamas and a nice robe to bed so hes always warm. His bed is obviously luxurious, down quilt, silk pillows etc. You will probably wonder why he bothers because he could sleep on the edge of a razor.


	2. Arthur Watts NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Watts is pretty good at after care. He understands that its a necessary part of sex sometimes depending on what you’ve been doing . it might be medical care or first aid in a sort of clinical way or he might just let you cuddle. Watts is not very good at **receiving** after care. Often when you finish, literally as soon as you’re done he’d want to sever all physical contact. If he tells you he wants you to stop touching him and leave him alone, then that’s probably when he needs the most attention. Its sort of a defence thing to stop you from rejecting him first.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Watts is exceptionally good with his hands, fingers etc. He uses a lot of hand cream so they’re always soft despite the work he does. He seems to have a thing for his neck too. He’ll often touch it and grab at it like he’s adjusting an invisible tie.

He’d like his partners face and eyes, windows to the soul and all that. He likes to watch your reactions , examine every little micro expression that comes across your face. He finds it fascinating to watch emotions wind their way through your body, maybe starting with a shudder then a sigh and a contented smile.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Watts is a scientific and a doctor, he doesn’t MIND peoples bodily fluids but he’d much prefer to keep things clean. Condoms are a must, he doesnt want kids or any stds ( not that he’d insinuate you had any of course he’s just being cautious), dental dams are also handy as well as tissues and wash cloths. He’ll cum inside if for no other reason than than to keep the mess contained but hes not fussed if you’re not into that

Its a different matter entirely if youre the one cumming in him. Watts loves the feeling of being filled up. He has a habit of wrapping his legs around your waist so you’ll have to finish inside him.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Not THAT much of dirty secret considering who he works with and how much worse they are, but he’s worked his way into the beds of most of atlas elite at some point.He’s not out loud with this fact, not because he’s ashamed but because the more people that know, the less blackmail material he has.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Watts has plenty of experience. He’s probably the most experienced of Salems cabal

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Watts favorite position depends mostly on you.Topping, his favorite is whatever allows him maximum efficiency for the task at hand. flat on your back with your legs out of the way, seems to be the default but he also likes it when you sit in his lap facing away from him. If hes receiving then he likes things that are low stress on his joints and let him take the weight off. Both of you lying on your sides with one of his legs lifted seems to be popular as well as him being bent over objects like his desk.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

I don’t think watts knows how to be goofy. He might get giddy if hes on a high but its more him being incoherent than giggling or cracking jokes. He’s not deadly serious but he can get rather focused on the end of the task and forget to enjoy the ride.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Watts went grey downstairs before on top. his happy trail was the first to go and it made him a little self concious before it was pointed out to him that people like men with experience. As with the rest of his appearance watts is very well groomed. He usually just trims as needed to keep everything short and tidy. Waxing or epilating hurts a little too much for his liking but he has considered getting it lasered off.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Watts can be intimate if you ask him to, otherwise its is mostly cold and clinical in pursuit of pleasure. He’s a doctor, he knows where to touch you to get the best reaction. Hes never going to be warm and cuddly but unless you’re a science experiment you’ll never have a bad time in watts bed.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Watts is pretty casual about masturbation. It bears repeating but since hes a doctor he doesnt have much shame in the subject. Talking about it with others he’s full of ideas to make it more fun but he tends to keep his own masturbatory habits quiet, and for good reason. He likes to choke himself, shock himself and deny himself till theres tears in his eyes. And if the others found out he’d never hear the end of it.

Watts is casual about the act itself but theres nothing informal about watts alone time. He likes to make himself comfortable, light a candle or something. He doesnt get alone time often so he likes to make it feel special.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Being the one with the most experience he’s also the one with the widest range in taste. Wants has a LOT of kinks. Some he’s open about and some he prefers to keep to himself. Watts doesnt like people thinking he’s in anyway like tyrian, but they have some of the same kinks; both are willing to try anything once. Praise watts and he’ll melt into your arms. Keep it up and he’s yours forever. He begs, a lot and he doesnt even remotely care what his partners think of it. He likes to be restrained, cuffs and collars and that sort of thing.

But like every member of salems cabal, hes got some kinks hes not happy to share. Because of his semblence he has a thing for electricity. He can sometimes generate it from his finger tips and sometimes he can be careless with it, hurting himself or his partner. He likes the pain but he’d understand if you didn’t.

For somemore of the his extreme ones :

breath play. Its the only dangerous thing that doesn’t leave a permanent mark, at least where auras are concerned. To choke you he likes to use his hands, the feeling of your pulse jumping under his fingers is a real turn on. If you’re choking him he likes you to use a tool of some sort: maybe his tie ( although not the expensive ones) or a collar of some sort.

Watts really likes throat fucking. Not on you, just himself. Losing air for a second without having his throat restricted and giving him a headache is great. Penetrating with a dick or dildo or even fingers will do. Keep going until tears are streaming down his bright red face and he’ll be begging at your feet for more.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Watts is a nervous lover. He doesnt like the thought of being watched. Mostly because he’s blackmailed so many people over the years hes just waiting for someone to do it to him. His favorite place to do it is anywhere with blackout blinds and a deadbolt on the door.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Watts motivation changes pretty rapidly. Sometimes its money and power, sometimes its information, sometimes its pleasure. Appealing to his ego is one way to get him started for a fun night, insinuating he cant do something is one way to make sure you cant walk straight for a few days. Offering to fulfil his kinks would grab his attention but if you want him to follow through youre going to need to follow it up with a side dose of praise and giving him whatever he wants.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Strangely enough he dosent like to indulge in medical kinks. He gets enough of that in the day job he wants to do something different. A partner who only wants to sub/dom would also turn him off. He likes to be flexible.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Watts enjoys giving as much as receiving. Again, he can be cold and clinical while hes down there but he knows what hes doing so a little bedside manner is a small price to pay for such skill.

Watts likes face fucking so if hes giving he’d probably want you to take an active role, don’t just lie there and let him work. Pull his hair, yank him close, make him gag if you can.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

It depends on his partner. he usually defaults to slow and sensual though. Its mostly because hes taking time to explore your body, find where youre most sensitive etc. He’ll go fast if hes feeling pent up and he’d have no problems begging you to go faster if you’ve been teasing him for a while.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Watts might take a quickie if it was offered but he’d generally wouldnt suggest it himself. If he has time for a quickie he has time for more important things. The sex might be over quick but getting redressed, making himself presentable is going to take time so he has to factor all that in before he’d even consider saying yes

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Watts takes risks every time he gets out of bed, he works for salem after all. His definition of “risk” is a little different from most . Choking, risk of death, not a risk at all. Getting seen by salem because he hasn’t checked the door lock for a 5th time- a risk hes not willing to take.

Would he take risks with you? Maybe but again, ask for his definition of “risk” before you agree.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Watts isnt a young man. He’s usually ready to stop for the night after 1 or 2 rounds. But he is in good shape. Let him rest for a bit and he can bounce back.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Watts has a lot of toys. Some are sex toys and some are just things he’s re-purposed. If you asked nicely or he had an intersex partner he might even make you something custom for your enjoyment alone. Id say he uses the toys on himself and his partner equally and is really through about cleaning them in between.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease) It depends on his mood. If he needs a power trip he’ll tease until you cant take it anymore. If not ,hes more likely to just plough on ahead. Not teasing means theres more time for other things like experimentation or you complimenting him.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.) You couldn’t tell what sorts of noises watts makes just by looking. He’s very controlled and doesnt like to make noise. He swears a fair bit but its usually just muttered under his breath. If youre good enough to make him lose control he’ll shout until hes horse.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character) Watts enjoys foreplay but not in the traditional sense. To doesn’t have to be sexual things that lead to sex. Maybe he plays the piano and you sing, you wind up doing it on the piano. Or maybe you dance together and the longer you go the more grinding and handsy you both get.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes) There’s not a LOT going on. He’s a little on the small size and yes he is self conscious about it. You probably won’t notice though since he’s soon good with his hands, mouth toys etc Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?) Surprisingly high for someone of his age. He’s not as bad as tyrian, god forbid. Like I said he’d probably never suggest it or offer first, but when you go to him it’s rarely a no.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) No matter how tired watts is he always makes time to clean himself and you before you sleep. He’ll drag you both have dead into the bathroom for a shower and won’t even think of letting you near him again until you’re both clean. If he really tired himself out then he’d still insist you got him a washcloth even if he passes out by the time you come back. Just do it, it’s easier than listening him complain about being sticky in the morning.


	3. Hazel Rainart SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Hazel is affectionate when you’re alone. Hes very reserved in public but I wouldnt call him unkind. He shows affection with touch and a few kind words. He wouldnt want a partner who needs constant reasurance, since he doesnt speak unless much. He would still comfort you if you needed it but I imagine it would be a little stilted. He gives good headpats

One of his favorite things to do is let you think youre stronger than him, even just for a moment. Its funny to him to pretend he cant get doors or jars open and has to ask you to do it.

That being said he’s not above using his strength, he likes to pick you up move you about and twirl you around. He probably wouldnt throw you in the air, not after what happened last time, but he is very capable of throwing and catching you like a child no matter your size or weight.

 **B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

Hazel strikes me a someone who hasn’t made any friends since school. He was probably pretty distant after the death of Gretchen so I imagine if you were friends in school it would have been your doing. If you did make it through school you would be life long friends. He’s obviously very loyal but he would keep himself to himself until you called upon him.

 **C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

Hazel doesnt mind cuddling. Everyone is tiny compared to him so any sort of physical contact verges on cuddling where hazel is concerned. He usually cuddles with 1 arm, hes not trying to crush you. He might rest a body part on you if youre soft and comfortable but hes always careful not to squish you.

 **D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Hazel has given up on thoughts of a real life in his quest for avenging gretchen. He feels antsy if he settles for too long. He needs to be doing _something. Something at all times._ Even if hes resting, he cant relax if he thinks theres nothing to go back to. Hes good at cleaning and fixing things around evernight castle or your place if you have one. He needs to be kept busy or he’ll start to fade. He couldn’t settle in one place for long and I doubt he’d make a good room mate but he’s more than happy to stay with you a few nights a week. He’s not very good at cooking, mostly because he doesnt really do it but if you offer to cook with him he’s happy to help.

 **E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Hazel is one of those people who is the last to know he’s dating someone. He needs someone to say “youre my boyfriend/partner and im your boyfriend/girlfriend/partner” etc. If he breaks things off its not really a breakup in his mind because you never really agreed to start a relationship. When he ends things he might struggle to understand why you were upset unless you explained it. If you broke up with him, again he might not understand right away because “oh we were dating?!” if it was something he did he’d make an effort to fix it, but he’s not about to give up his quest, even if he truely loved you. Something are more important than his feelings.

 **F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

He’s not the settling down type but he has no problem with commitment. first of all he doesnt really go in for the whole “married life” thing, keep it casual. He would LOVE to have gotten married when he was younger but he feels hes too old to start a family now. He feels he let his chance slip but he doesnt regret his decision to follow salem. If you suggested it he might propose and buy you a ring or something but don’t expect a wedding. He wouldnt change his opinions on weddings or married life but he’d be over the moon if you proposed to him .

 **G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Hazel knows his own strength. He does his best to be gentle but hes not always successful. He’s probably not used to having to pull his punches, metaphorically speaking. So he sort of defaults to his normal strength when hes alone or working. Seeing you frightened by his strength would break his heart. He’d never use his strength against you or raise his voice, not matter how angry he was. He’s a very stoic person. He can come across as cold and aloof to some people. His ideal partner would have to be comfortable with a lot of long silence.

 **H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Hazel does like hugs. He doesnt do it much because he’s always just a little bit afraid he’ll hurt you, no matter how tough you are. His hugs are usually one armed because again, he doesnt want to crush you. But he’s given some great two armed hugs. He’ll usually stand there with arms open and wait for you to come to him, but your arms around his ribs so he can put his over your back. They’re much like hazel is as a person, secretly warm and reassuring.

 **I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

Hazel’s pretty fast and loose with that word. He’d say it by accident one day and just roll with it, no problems.

 **J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Hazel isnt a jealous person. He trusts you enough to tell him if things arent working and try to adapt as a couple. He might be a little envious if you had any siblings. He really misses gretchen and the sibling bond he had with her. Its hard to tell though, he wouldnt want you to stop seeing your sibling just because it makes him sad. He might be a little quiet or avoid your sibling but he’d never be rude to them.

 **K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

Hazels kisses are a little rough around the edges. Hes an attractive man but his size puts a lot of people off so he hasn’t had much experience. He really likes it when his partners have to stand on their tippy toes to reach his cheek and he absolutely will not bend down. You better be prepared to climb him like a tree. He likes to kiss the tops of your hands like youre royalty, bend down and kiss the top of your head.

 **L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

Hazel is really good with kids. Literally kids of all ages; he has a 6th sense for dealing with crying babies, hes entertaining to children and he’s always protective of teens like em and merc. Despite this he is 10000% against having any of his own.

That being said, if by some accident you did wind up having kids with hazel he’d be a very good dad.

 **M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

Hazel is often stiff in the morning.He’s done his body a lot of damage over his years. His semblance his pain resistance but he has to put effort into using it and thats not possible in his sleep. He needs a little while to get going, assuming he slept that night at all. You might wana bring him some breakfast or just go about your day while he gets ready. He might wana stretch with you or do some very light sparing to get his aura going or work out some knots.

 **N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

At night hazel like to unwind. He might have a drink with you or the others, he and watts get on quite well so expect to be in his company a lot. he’ll take tea or alcohol before bed but hes not a heavy drinker. He likes alone time before he goes to bed; he might want to go out on a balcony at evernight castle and watch the stars or just retreat somewhere quiet and read. Hazel doesnt sleep well. Whether its the pain or simply being unable to get comfortable depends on a lot of different things. His pain gets worse when its cold or wet out and he always seems to struggle to sleep soundly after missions like what happened in mistral. Having you next to him helps a bit but if sleeping medication isnt working some times he’ll just stay up to avoid keeping you awake with his tossing and turning. Its not uncommon to find him half asleep at 10 in the morning in random places around the castle doing strange things like fixing the plumbing or cleaning all the windows.

 **O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

Hazel isnt open at all. His poker face never gives anything away; even if you guessed his deepest darkest secret you’d never know by the look on his face. He might telll you if you asked but don’t expect to get the full story. A lot of hazels memories are biased by anger and pain that tends to obscure the truth. Never ask about gretchen unless he brings it up first. Once you get him talking about her though (assuming hes in the right mood) he wont stop. He’d love it for you to get to know her better and he’s full of fond stories about her.

 **P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Hazel has the most patience out of anyone on remnant. The only things that make him fly off the handle are ozpin and tyrians habit of causing meaningless death. When he loses his cool its going to take a lot for you to calm him down. don’t be surprised if he accidentally hurts you like this. He’ll be horrified when he calms down and realises but you could get seriously injured if you arent careful.

 **Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

Hazel is always listening, deep in thought even if it doesnt seem like it. He’ll listen as long as youre speaking but if you don’t keep the important information relevant he’s going to forget it in an effort to remember everything else. He’s good with birthdays but other important dates tend to get forgotten. He’ll guess and usually get within a few days of the actual date so give him points for trying.

 **R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Hazels favorite memory of you would be the first time you slept together. I don’t mean sex I mean literally just sleeping. He lay awake watching you wondering how something so small and perfect came to be in his life. He wondered what he did to deserve you and considered how lucky he felt in that moment. Having you lie on his chest just feeling you breath put him into the best sleep he’d had In years.

 **S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Hazel is a very secure person. He is great at protecting you in a fight and protecting you without you knowing it. He’d take all the pain in the world to protect you but its more likely he’ll just pick you up and run. He can take the damage but no matter how tough you both are , leaving the situation Is always the quickest and easiest way to make sure no one gets hurt .

Hazel has never felt the need to be protected ( nice for some, hazel) but if you were going to protect him it would fill him with dread because he has no doubt how far you’ll go to protect him. He cant stand to lose you like he lost gretchen. You putting yourself in physical danger for him would fill him with admiration because everyone is tiny and weak compared to him and yet here you are, protecting someone who can rip beowolves in half. Incredible.

Assuming you both survive, he’ll never forget it.

 **T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

Hazel tries but his imagination is somewhat limited; fancy dinner dates are really the hight of romance for him. Hes a real gentleman, he’ll pour your wine for you, push in your chair have candles lit for you etc. Hes not big on gifts. Stuff you need or can use in a practical sense are his favorite things to buy but he doesnt like clutter. If it was a special date he might get you something small and sentimental or take you some where important to him so youd have some shared special memories.

Hazel is constantly doing everyday tasks, he never stops. Because he keeps on top of things like laundry and washing up he never needs to put much effort in.

 **U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

Hazels habit of tanking pain and continuing on like nothings wrong extends outside of battle. He’s frequently known to forgo medical care in favour of just waiting it out and letting his aura deal with it. His appendix burst and he didn’t do anything about it until his fever was 103f and he was pissing tar from dehydration. He will stubbornly insist nothing is wrong even on his way to the emergency room. If he would just take care of himself then he would save you a lot of undue worry.

 **V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Not really. He keeps himself neat and tidy but he hasnt had new clothes in years. Its a waste in his mind, his old stuff is fine. He never looks dirty or scruffy or in need of a shower but his wardrobe could certainly do with some updating.

 **W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Id say so. There are so few people in his life right now that losing you, no matter if you were in a platonic or romantic relationship would mean a huge empty place were you once stood. And with no one else to fill that void it would just grow, become more and more noticeable each and every day.

 **X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

The scars on his arms from dust use itch constantly, its another reason why he doesnt sleep well. He has to keep his nails trimmed short so he doesnt scratch him self bloody.

It makes it really annoying to try and find the end of a roll of tape tho…

 **Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Hazel doesnt like weak partners. You don’t have to be physically strong but having weak morals or nothing in your life you are willing to fight or even die for is something he cant abide. Hazel is an end justifies the means kind of person but he really cant stand how hog wild tyrian is with collateral damage. don’t be the kind of person who uses the phrase “acceptable loss” when talking about human lives, especially children.

 **Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)

Hazel doesnt sleep well. He needs medication to fall asleep most nights but even then theres a pretty good chance he’ll just be lying there all night staring at the ceiling. When he does sleep well he usually sleeps in his own bed because every little movement from you will wake him up, being such a light sleeper. On rare occasions when he is able to fall asleep next to you he sleeps cured up in the corner of the bed, giving you all the space. He’ doesnt know why but you might suspect its because he shared a bed with gretchen as a small child and she was a starfish sleeper.


	4. Hazel Rainart NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Hazel loves giving after care. He loves to praise you, run his hands over your sore spots, kneed sore muscles etc. Not matter how gentle he’s been he still likes to make sure youre taken care of. If he’s receiving he usually just likes to be held, rest his head in your lap or on your chest and listen to your heart beat. Its pretty hard to hurt him so he probably wouldnt need any medical care but he’ still likes verbal reassurance that he didn’t hurt you, that hes done well and youre happy.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Hazel is an ass man, plain and simple. He loves his partners hips, legs , waist. Running his hands over your backside while youre making love is his favorite thing to do. Doesnt even matter if your ass is flatter than a board, he still loves it. If you have thick thighs expect him to use them as pillows…or earmuffs if you play your cards right.

I would never say hazel is self-concious about his appearance but he doesnt really have a favorite body part of his own. Maybe his tummy? He likes it when you squish your head into him or wrap your arms around his abdomin.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Hazels pretty practised at pulling out in time. He’ll usually finish himself off by hand rather than in you, unless you specifically asked. He doesnt like wearing condoms because unlike most people who say it, they usually are too tight on him. He appreciate when you wear one but he doesnt mind if you cum inside him.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

No one knows that hazel has a scroll. And an instagram account. He gets a lot of horny dms asking for pics and responds to a most of them. It makes him feel good that people are coming to him with a specific kink for huge guys because he’s usually pretty self-conscious about his size where sex is concerned. He’s never met any of them but he’s sent his fair share of nudes and does a lot of sexting for someone everyone thinks is completely tech illiterate.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

You would think a man of hazels age would be fairly experienced but hes almost a novice. He understands the mechanics, its not his FIRST time but its not far off. Most people get as far as pulling off his clothes and then get scared . Hazel is much more used to bottoming: Just as well really because thats what he prefers. Once in a blue moon he’ll service top for an exceptionally brave partner but you’ll have to prove to him you can handle it first.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Hazel enjoys whatever you’re willing to give him, since he mostly receives. Most often he winds up on his back or front taking it from behind doggy style because its the easiest position to get into. it would be hard to find a partner that rivals his size but on the off chance youre strong enough to lift him he’d love for you to pick him up and fuck him against a wall. On the rare occasions he is giving he likes to 69 since he’s still afraid to penetrate most times. If you some how convince him to do you then he wants you to sit on his lap or cowboy/cowgirl and control the pace.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Hazel isnt goofy per say. He might be in a jovial mood for you to make him laugh but he generally wont be the one cracking jokes. The stoic facade slips and you can see his emotions more clearly. He might be more in the mood to laugh but he also might get sad when its over. He can be a little all over the place to be honest.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Hazel prefers to go au natural. He’s getting on in years, so hes got a few greys going down there but he doesnt really do any maintenance. I get the feeling he probably doesnt think all that waxing and shaving and bleaching the others do isnt natural or good for you.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Hazel is a bit closed off to the world, sort of a defence mechanism thing. If he loves you, he’ll tell you no problem but as for actually feeling that love he leaves a little to be desired. He’s not great at romance and even his attempts to be intimate during sex can feel a little cold and distant. He knows what hes like and, although he doesnt enjoy hearing it time and time again, would fully understand if you had to ask him to show you a little love.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He’d never admit it out loud but Hazel likes it a lot. He doesnt have to worry about hurting anyone, can go at whatever pace he’s feeling at the moment and doesnt need to think about anyone elses pleasure but his own. Hazel likes receiving so he likes to use both hands, one in front and one in back. If he was subbing it would really get him going for you to order him to do it, tell him how and when he’s allowed to enjoy himself.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

I told you hazel was an ass man and I meant it. A few of his kinks revolve around the back door if you catch my drift. He likes ass worship, he wont let go until you make him and do not be surprised if he uses you as a pillow. He loves ass toys like a prostate massager or beads but hes fine with you just using your hands if you don’t have any of those on hand. Fee free to go hog wild with ass toys you’ wont hear him complaining.

Pegging! Hazel only service tops, he would rather bottom if he had the choice. he long ago stopped caring about topping, please just let the man take it easy. he just wants to have fun and a tiny partner wrecking him is the most fun he’s ever had. Use glass ones, metal ones, 7” ones double ended ones. don’t ever compare him to Tyrian but they will both say if they can still walk when youre done with them you arent doing it right.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Hazel will do it wherever you want. Hes all about giving you what you want and that includes choice of location. Hes not as much of an eximbtionist as the other but he doesnt mind doing it outside in the fresh air, as long as youre off the beaten path. I think his favorite place is his own bed so he can go to sleep after tiring himself out but honestly if you wreck him hard enough he’ll sleep anywhere.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Hazel likes to do it regularly so he can get himself going pretty easy. Failing that he knows youre always around to help. Sex helps him unwind so he likes to do it before bed or before a mission. Knowing you’re there with a reward helps him focus, helps him succeed.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Hazel really doesnt like anything emasculating for himself or degrading you. Being a service top if you demanded he would but, he wouldnt be having fun. He doesnt like roleplay or edge play so don’t expect that from him. If you want to get hurt/hurt someone go to tyrian or watts. I get the feeling he also wouldnt like threesomes . he’s not a jealous person but he really doesnt like to share your attention or divide his own attention away from you

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Hazel would enjoy eating you out, having you sit on his face so he can get a handful of your ass. But unless youre a python faunus or have no gag reflex hes probably not as comfortable reciving as he is giving. By all means, eat him out too but please don’t try to deep throat him. He’ll be in too much of a panic to enjoy himself.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Hazel can be pretty fast and rough but that comes with the territory. He knows his own strength so if you tell him to cool it its not a problem. Hes pretty enthusiastic and if thats not your thing then you’ll need to tell him so. If he’s feeling guilty about something he’ll drop down to slow and sensual, almost worshipping you.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Hazel is so so about quickies. Depends on where youre doing it; somewhere you might get caught or killed by grimm, quickies are the only way to go. If youre safe he’d really prefer to take the time to do it properly.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Hazel only takes risks on himself. And usually not in the bedroom. Having to go to the emergency room for misadventure is not his idea of a good night. He’s not vanilla but he’d rather let you decide what constitutes “risk” for the evening. And he’s certainly not above talking you out of it or trying to compromise for something less risky.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Hazel has a lot of stamina, his aura can keep him going almost indefinitely. However hazel usually lets his aura drop during sex. Its the only way to stop his semblance interfering with his sensations. If he cant feel you then what’s the point? Without his aura he tires much faster but he has a much better time. If he’s topping or giving he’ll keep it up as long as it takes to satisfy you but if he’s bottoming or receiving he lets it go almost to the point of breaking. Yes its as bad an idea as it sounds but as long as youre both careful its going to be pretty hard to actually hurt hazel. He’s a big boy he can look after himself.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Hazels not big on toys, he prefers to just use his hands. That being said if you have any toys, particularly ass toys, he’ll take to them like a duck to water.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Hazel teases a little but not much and not often. He’d probably do it with empty threats maybe slow down a little but he’s not going to stop outright. I don’t know that he’d enjoy you teasing him too much, maybe on rare occasions he’ll let you away with it.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

For such a big guy he’s surprisingly quiet. He grunts and groans a little .but he’s mostly silent even when he cums. If you asked him to be louder he’d try but it wouldnt take long for him to shout himself horse and return to silence.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Hazel has a lot of sex dreams. Its one of the reasons he prefers sex in bed. don’t be shocked if he wakes you up at 2 am hard as a slab of concrete begging you to fuck him.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Lets just get this out of the way; hazel is huge. But really thats not impressive, he doesnt do much with it because no one wants to rip themselves in two. And more to the point, its all a matter of scaling. Hazel is nearly 8ft tall of course he needs a dick to match. If he was 6ft or so he would just be average.

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Not sky high but certainly a lot higher than most people his age. Hes not afraid to speak up when hes in the mood and decline when he isnt. There’ll be a lot of give and take; he’ll help you out when you need it as long as you do the same for him.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Hazel needs sleeping meds to fall over most nights, so don’t expect him to be out like a light no matter how you’ve wrecked him or how tired he seems.


	5. Tyrian Callows SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Tyrian isnt the best at showing affection. He tries but his attempts mostly come off as forced. If he was with you for a long time then you would eventually develop your own little language of affection. Maybe a certain word meant I love you or linking your pinky fingers when no one is looking. Its never going to be normal affection but it’s yours.

 **B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

Tyrian would not make a good friend. He just doesn’t have the investment in other humans to strike up a friendship that isnt to do with work. That being said if you were his friend you probably met him while working for or with salem.

 **C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

Tyrian would never openly admit it but he loves to be held. His ideal partner would know when he needs to be held and when to give him space. He’d never come to you for affection, but if you went to him in need of a hug he’d never push you away. Just don’t expect him to give much back if hes not in the mood.

 **D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Lord no. Tyrian gets ansty if he’s in the same room for too long. If anyone besides salem were to propose the idea of marriage to him he’d probably kill his partner to avoid any kind of emotional attachment. If salem suggested you would make him a good husband/wife/spouse he’d probably have some reservations and wouldn’t want a wedding but he still might go through with it just to keep you in his life. If somehow you manage to get salem to like you, youre in for the long haul.His goddesses blessing is very important to him.

Tyrian can cook a few meals. He remembers a load of recipes but some are kinda complicated and he’d probably need the help of someone with more culinary competence than himself. If you cook he’ll do the dishes or stack the dishwasher but hes not a laundry day kinda guy

 **E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Tyrian loves hard and fast. If he was told to break it off by salem, he would probably kill you so as not to be tempted. If he was just done with you he’d leave without a word. If you broke up with him he would probably accept it with as much grace as he could muster but it would probably leave a long lasting mark on him for future relationships as its rare he’d get this far.

 **F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Tyrian isnt sold on the idea of commitment. People come and go from his life so fast he’s probably not expect you to stick around. I doubt he’d ever propose unless salem suggested it but if you asked him theres a good chance he might say yes. If you get a yes from him expect to be married by sun rise the next day. Salem can officiate and watts can be the witness.

 **G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Tyrian is incredibly graceful when he fights and dances but hes kind of a klutz when hes just moving around. He forgets where his metal tail is and hits people/things with it all the time. He doesnt mean to be rough, he tries his best not to break anything or hurt you ( unless you like that kinda thing). his ideal partner would have to be someone who could take a few accidental knocks and be ok with people asking about constant bruises. He’d never hit you in anger but he might raise his voice .

 **H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Again, tyrian would never admit he likes to be hugged and held like he matters. He wont come to you for hugs unless things are REALLY bad for him. When salem told him she was disappointed you had to hold him for hours until he calmed down enough to tell you what happened. He likes to wrap himself around you completely and snuggle into your curves. He binds the two of you together with his tail all the time. If he hasn’t moved in a while his hugs are freezing cold, he needs you to keep him warm.

 **I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

Tyrian would probably never say “I love you.” out loud. He might do it in other ways or other words. Hes not great at showing affection in general but even if he doesnt say it he does love you, he just doesnt know how to express it. a kiss and an “I love you” from him would be very important. It might be done as a goodbye if he didn’t expect to survive or see you again or it might be murmured to you when youre asleep or have already left him.

 **J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Tyrian doesnt know what to do with jealousy. Hes never had much in his life hes afraid other people will take from him. He might need a lot of reassurance that theres nothing to be jealous of. If that doesnt work he might just kill whoever has their eye on you to make sure they cant take you from him.

 **K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

Tyrian is a messy kisser. Hes all slobbers and teeth, you should probably have a tissue handy. He’ll kiss you all over but face and neck are his favourite. He enjoys it when you kiss his hands and shoulders.

 **L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

There’ll be a lot of screaming and its not going to come from the child. He has morals, shockingly, he wont kill kids but hes not above knocking them out for peace and quiet. Their high pitched warbling doesnt fill him with the same joy an adult screaming in fear does. If he ever decided he wants kids of his own, you should be suspicious that this idea has come from Salem.

 **M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

Tyrian isnt a morning person. He doesnt drink coffee so it takes him like an hour to wake up even if hes on his feet. Hes on auto pilot for most of the morning so don’t expect to get any conversation out of him and don’t ask him any hard questions. IF hes awake enough he likes to have breakfast with you and maybe do some early morning exercise? Nothing too strenuous, yoga, stretching or some light sparring followed by a shower.

 **N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

Tyrian doesnt sleep well. His sleep schedule is erratic; he needs to be exhausted to the point of collapse before he’d even consider going to bed . if hes pent up sparring or sex. Gotta be one or the other to get him to chill out. If hes relaxed or satisfied from a mission then maybe he’ll lie across you and just rest while you read or watch tv and play with his hair. He likes to relax by just being in contact with you.

 **O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

Tyrian is a closed book with a lock on the front. He’s constantly afraid you’ll find out what hes done or if you already know hes a murderer, that you’ll find out about how he came to be such a person. The longer youre with him the more small details you’ll get but I doubt he’d ever be comfortable enough to tell you the whole story.

 **P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Tyrian is easily upset with other people but rarely with you. Insulting his goddess or prying into his past after he’s told you no are about the only things you could do to piss him off. He’s pretty laid back all things considered.

 **Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

Tyrian is surprisingly observant. He seems like he’s just fucking around but really he’s the kind of person to remember every little detail about you and notice things about you that maybe you hadn’t noticed yourself.

 **R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Tyrians favorite moment with you is probably watching you win a tough fight. Hes going to be very proud of you/ encourage your blood lust. He wont push it but he’d enjoy it if youre as bad as him..

If you want something soft and tender then maybe when he gets knocked out he remembers waking up and looking into your concerned eyes? And then instantly smacking him for worrying you. Pretty much all his favourite memories of you revolved around you taking care of him.

 **S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Tyrian likes to pretend like he doesnt care but he’s all screaming inside his head. He has to have a partner who’s tough. They have to be to survive with him. He needs to know you can look after yourself but hes still going to be pretty protective even if you never realise it. If you were already hurt and injured or needed protection he’d kill every living thing within a 20 mile radius from the dandelions on up just to make sure youd be safe from pollen.

Tyrian doesnt like to show weakness. Working with salem it might get killed faster than being careless in a fight. Again, he probably wouldnt say it out loud but he needs you to protect his emotions. Go slow with him, explain things to him and be understanding. Theres a good chance youre his first proper relationship and this is all new to him.

 **T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

tyrian doesnt try that hard. Hes not big on dates, anniversaries don’t mean anything to him etch. Hes big on gifts but its like a cat bringing its owner dead birds. Hes might bring you knives and insist on showing you how to use them or steal pretty things from the people he kills, giving you them still covered in blood. You should make yourself familiar with the phrase “its the thought that counts” because although hes bad at it, he does love you and wants to show you in his own little way.

 **U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

Well. The murder is a big one. He also never does chores without being told and even then he does the bare minimum . doesnt separate the laundry, forgets to pre soak dishes, never adds rinse aid to the dishwasher etc. Being a carnivore he also has a habit of biting things and picking at his teeth.

 **V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Tyrian knows hes attractive, he doesnt put in much effort . he’s pretty secure in his appearance, years of abuse from being a faunus have given him a thick skin for his looks but not much else. He brushes his hair a lot. He loves it when other people play with it and braid It for him.

 **W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Love is a foreign concept for tyrian. Even with you giving him all the love in the world hes never going to be whole. If you made yourself a big enough part of his heart, yes, he would feel very empty in your absence.

 **X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

Tyrians mother was a seamstress. He knows how to sew, stitch and make his own clothes. He can also get stains out of just about anything.

 **Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Tyrian doesnt like much beyond you , salem and knives. He doesnt hate things hes just sort of meh about them. He wouldnt want a squeemish partner. In the short term it would be funny but long term it would just be annoying to deal with. He also wouldnt want a partner who doesnt get his devotion to salem.

 **Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)

Tyrian is usually nocturnal. He likes to sleep like a scorpion; his tail wrapped around himself, on his front and under a lot of blankets like hes in a den. Hes happy to have you there too as long as you can stick the heat and being used for butt support.


	6. Tyrian Callows NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Foreplay? Aftercare? These words are a foreign concept to Tyrian. He’s the kind of person who is so fucking horny that he can barely manage to get his clothes off so foreplay is sort of a moot point. Having never received any real after care beyond someone offering him the use of their shower, he probably has no clue what to do. It really depends on you, how much effort he’s willing to put in or if you really need it.

If you were a one night stand he’d probably just leave you lying there. Seems cruel but considering how likely he is to murder you, you should be thankful Besides, he got what he wanted, why would he care about you? If you meant something to him he’d be falling over himself to get you what you need. Ice for a bruise? Done. Balm for rope burns? He’ll put it on you himself. Its worth nothing he needs to be TOLD to do these things. Aftercare doesn’t come naturally to him.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Tyrian might have the self preservation instinct of a lemming but he’s still pretty precious about his parts. He knows he’s hot and he’s not afraid to use that to get what he (or more likely Salem) wants. I would say his tongue is his favourite; he never fails to be amused at peoples faces when they see what he can do with it.

On his partner? Hips , hair, shoulders or neck. Anything soft he can hold on to , basically.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Tyrian likes coming ON rather than INSIDE. He doesn’t like it when people cum in him so he tries to show the same coursey to his partners. He likes to make a mess of you, getting it on your face or your hair or down your back. If you both got carried away and he did come inside you he’d have no problems cleaning it up/out.

Of course, he’d expect the same treatment from you.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Its not a dirty secret in the traditional sense, but given who he works for he guards this information well: tyrian loves it when his partner is the one to take care of him. Yes, he’s a masochist, yes he cant get hard unless someone is bleeding but he’s MORE than happy to tell you about that. He gets off on people being uncomfortable so why would he keep that to himself? He doesn’t want anyone to know he’s capable of being emotionally vulnerable because people can and Will use this information to hurt him

Tyrian doesn’t keep secrets often. he’s pretty open about almost everything but the things he keeps close to his chest almost always have to do with his past and his emotions.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Tyrian has had plenty of experience from a young age and you can take that to mean whatever you will. He knows what he’s doing, he knows what he wants and how to get it but as far as making things shall we say…mutually satisfying he still has a ways to go.

Romance and love are totally alien concepts with him. You’re going to have to take his hand and walk him through the steps very gently so you don’t scare him off.

 **F = favourite position** (this goes without saying)

Tyrian is horny 24/7 he USUALLY doesn’t care what way you do it. If he’s receiving sometimes he likes to face you, so sitting in your lap or lying on his back with his hips in the air. He likes to have access to you for biting your neck or scratching your back. He’ll def use his tail to pull you closer. He’ll complain a lot about not being able to get his hands or teeth on you but he also really likes being bent over objects *coughwattsdeskcough* or pinned to things by his hands and fucked from behind. Just watch out for the tail.

He generally wont do many positions off his own bat, he’s got a handful that he sticks to for maximum efficiency .

If he’s on the giving end of things he likes to have you in a position he can move you around a lot. Like moving from standing to the bed to tumbling around on the floor in rapid succession. Hope you didn’t leave anything breakable out.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Post sex glow is the only time tyrian ever approaches anything close to quiet. he’s still goofy but his giggles are more like little breathless chuckles. He likes to crack jokes before during and after. Depending on whether you it might be a little bit of a mood killer because he will not shut up until he literally doesn’t have the breath to laugh.

Tyrian is capable of being serious but it’d be at your behest and its going to be a struggle for him. You should probably just get used to the laughing.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Tyrian tends to shave to the skin or if he has time, wax. Its more Salems preference than his but he’s not one to complain.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Tyrian cried 1 (one ) time after sex and his then-partner laughed. He killed them and decided emotions were cancelled. He doesn’t treat sex as an emotional connection anymore. Its just endorphins or stress relief if he hasn’t been allowed to fight someone. He can be tender, on rare occasion but don’t expect it to be a regular thing.

Tyrians idea of romance is killing Grimm together.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Like with fighting, its not as much fun if you do it alone. Tyrian jerks off when he’s bored or frustrated but if you offered him the chance to spar he’d take that over masturbation any day. He mostly uses his hands or tail ( when it was still flesh and chitin) but he does own a flesh light. he’s the kind of person to sit on their hand till it goes numb and feels like someone else, or do it on a webcam just so he feels like there’s someone else there.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Ignoring the obvious ones, Praise kink is his biggest. If you compliment him, especially when he’s not expecting it, he’ll cream every pair of pants he owns from gusset to knee. Tyrian likes to be hurt but only on his own terms. By all means, choke him, slap him, cut him, slap spank scratch or beat the shit out of him. But if he says “no” once you’d better stop or it’ll make what you’ve done to him look like a day at the park… He likes to be tied up/ tie up his partner but he’s not especially good at all the knots so he might just settle for tape.

Obviously he likes anything to do with blood, yours or his. The smell of copper really gets him going but he’s not fussy about how the blood gets spilled. It could be knives, it could be someone else’s blood from someone he’s just killed or it could be period blood if he’s got a partner with a uterus.

he’s not happy about it and he probably wouldn’t tell anyone besides you and Salem but degradation gets him going almost as much as violence. Body worship, CBT, collars , gags, restraints, omorashi, orgasm denial , if the reward from you is big enough he’ll let you do almost anything to him. He doesn’t _enjoy_ being degraded per say but if it comes with praise he’ll take any abuse you can dole out

What else?He has a size preference for a partner who is either much smaller than him or much bigger than him. Tyrian is a pretty tall guy but remnant is full of giants. He wants someone huge to raw him or a tiny partner who’s almost pocket sized.

 **L = Location** (favourite places to do the do)

Tyrian will fuck anywhere, he’s not picky. If You’re just having a quicky wherever You’re standing will do. If you have a little more time maybe somewhere you wont be disturbed? It doesn’t have to be private, just not on the main path somewhere. If you have a lot of time he’d probably like somewhere he can relax after, like a bed or sofa.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Violence. Praise.blood. Not much else to be honest. You’ll never really know what turns him on unless he says “that’s hot” and it can be a bit random. You might drive past a cinnabun, tyrian with a look on his face like he’s about to jump you.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

he’s not fond of role play. He’d get pretty offended if you asked him to pretend to be someone else, even in passing. he wont do anything that might actually kill either of you and he’s more liberal about you doing things to him than he would be about doing things to you.

Non-con is a no go. doesn’t matter how desperate he is he’ needs to feel like you even slightly want him, even if it winds up being a hate fuck. He probably wouldn’t be down to do anything with degrees of detachment like remote controlled sex toys or being tied up and left for long periods of time. Its just not as fun if he’s on his own.

He likes pain a LOT, but for some reason he wont discuss he doesn’t like being burned with anything, lighters, cigarette being put out on him or having wax dripped on him. Lastly, he likes being hit but the sound of a whip cracking will panic him.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Tyrian is the oral king. he’s going to ask you to sit on his face a lot so you better get used to it. I think he probably prefers to give than receive. He enjoys receiving, don’t get me wrong. But the boy wiggles and moves so much during sex You’re going to have to tie him down if you want him to stay still long enough to suck him off.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow is not in tyrians vocabulary. Rough and hard and fast. If he can still walk You’re going to have to go another round and he wont be satisfied until he’s breathing like he’s just run a marathon. The ultimate form of teasing for him is to go anything slower than fucking like your life depends on it. Ruin him or you wont be invited back.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Tyrian likes quickies if its the only option. He’d rather do that than masturbate but if the option is there he’d like a couple of rounds with you, all be it fleeting and rough rounds.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He cant get it up unless there’s some sort of blood violence or detriment to his mental health involved. If You’re his long term partner he’d leave suggestions to you but if its a quick fling he’ll take all the risks he things he can get away with/ without scaring you away before he gets what he wants. He’ll try anything at least once and the greater the risk to himself the harder he is.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Tyrian wants to be wrecked, if he can still move unaided he’s going to keep going until he literally passes out from exhaustion. He can manage quite a few rounds of just sex but if there’s any teasing or denial he’ll wear out much quicker. He got good tolerance for most acts or kinks but his joints aren’t what they used to be, so he doesn’t have a lot of stamina for anything that leaves him in a stress position or unable to move. Make sure you let him stretch before and after.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

He owns 1 or 2 toys. A flesh light for himself and maybe a cock-ring that you both can use. He has good self control but if he’s really pent up you’ll need to use that cock-ring to last more than a minute or 2.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Tyrian tries to tease but he’s probably more focused on short term gains than trying to draw things out. He loves it when you teas him…or at least he loves it after wards. he’s going to be a bratty lil bitch in the moment, complaining until you give in and give him what he wants but he’ll tell you he enjoyed it afterwards.don’t be surprised if he devolves into a giggling drooling mess by the end thought.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Tyrian is a screamer, to absolutely no one surprise. If its just you and him he’ll sing like he’s just seen the face of god. He at least has the decency to stifle when he’s around other people. He’ll bite his lip, his hand, your neck anything to reduce the noise. He’s chewed his way through quite a few pillows during his time in ever night castle. he’s pretty high pitched despite that deep laugh he does.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Tyrian speaks fluent sign language. He mostly uses it for if he or his partner winds up going non verbal but he doesn’t seem to remember where he learned it.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Tyrian is pretty average all things considered. Maybe a little longer than normal. It doesn’t really matter, its what he does with it that counts.

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Lord he never moved past the horny teenager mindset. He’s happy to express his sex drive with violence in fighting or sparing but he could fuck every day if he had the time and available partners. Since he’s a scorpion faunus he gets even worse during mating season. don’t expect to leave your bedroom for a few days when this is happening. You may need to enlist some help so you both don’t die if dehydration.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Since his drive is so high it depends on what you guys were doing. If you’ve managed to tire him , he’s out like a light and cant be roused by anything less than a category 4 hurricane. If you’ve just been soft or gentle or if you’ve gotten tired out before him he might lie awake for a while and watch you come down from your high or bust out the flesh light for a few quiet solo rounds.


	7. OC Kotton Ame SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Kotton is VERY affectionate. In every way shape and form. She hugs, she kisses, she showers you with praise, she does things for you without asking, shes there when you need her and gives you space when you don’t. she’s the kind of person to put lil notes in the lunch she packed for you.

Tldr I hope you like being showered with love bc thats what youre going to get.

 **B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

Kotton keeps herself to herself for the most part. She lives alone on a beach and being day blind, she doesnt venture out much by herself. But if you perhaps stumbled onto her beach youd find someone cautious but giving. She doesnt leave her beach much so your friendship would probably be one sided, youd need to go to her. Your friendship would have to start around a shared interest like flowers or perhaps you went looking for her to get some medicine for someone you cared about. She would gladly help you and keep in contact after.

Shes nocturnal so expect her to be the kind of friend who rocks up to your house at 2am wanting to go for mc-donalds.

 **C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

Kotton is VERY cuddly, but shes cuddly like a cat. Affection is given and received on her terms. If you touch her when she doesnt want to be touched she’ll let you know about it. Shes pretty small but she likes to be big spoon, wrap herself around you like a mini weighted blanket.

 **D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Kotton isnt the marrying type. She likes living on her own and isnt terribly fond of house guests. She isnt great at cleaning, being blind she cant always see the mess but she does her best. She does hate it when people wear shoes in the house, a( because of the noise it makes on wooden floors and B) because of muddy footprints. She loves cooking but needs help with appliances like talking scales or braile on the oven dials

 **E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Kottons semblence is tied to her emotions. Shes going to take one of two paths; either she’ll be totally calm and taking the pain her partner feels or shes going to lose control of her powers, forcing her sadness or anger outwards and likely making the phrase “messy breakup” and understatement.

Because of the dangers her semblence can bring ,shes somewhat adversed to the idea of long term partners. Shes also pretty quick to end things when she feels its getting too serious or she might be putting them in danger.

 **F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Kotton isnt one for ceremony. She doesnt want to get married and she certainly doesnt want a wife or husband. A long term room mate or someone to split bills, chores and cuddling duty with would suit her perfectly.

 **G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Kotton is usually very gentle, shes small and soft and not physically imposing. Her abilities can make her very emotionally destructive to people around her but her fears of losing control are fairly unfounded. She’d never hurt someone on purpose and is usually very good handling sensitive topics.

 **H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Kotton loves hugs, shes a cuddle bug. She demands hugs 24/7 from everyone and is personally offended when she isnt given them. She herself gives great hugs. Shes soft and very huggable, full body contact and full of warmth.

 **I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

Kotton says I love you all the damn time. She loves her friends, her family, her partner, everyone. Shes not shy about telling people at all.

 **J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Because of her semblence kotton tries to keep her jealousy to a minimum. She doesnt do it often but when she does its obvious to everyone around her. She tends to huff like a child .

 **K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

Kotton prefers hugs. If she kisses its probably only gonna be lil smooches.

 **L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

Kotton is ok with kids. She doesnt want any and to be honest she doesnt really like them very much but she’d never let them know that. Shes not a “ tell the kids santas not real” kind of person.

 **M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

Kotton is nocturnal so mornings are spent getting ready for bed. You might have tea with her or watch a movie or read a book in bed. If shes on your diurnal schedule, your morning will probably be spent leading her blind moth ass around by the hand. Kotton isnt a morning person, she needs at least 2 cups of coffee before she can even remember what day it is.

 **N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

Nights with kotton are probably spent outside watching the stars. One of the things she loves most about being nocturnal is the night sky. She does most of her work outside in the garden in the dark , travels almost exclusively at night and keeps all the windows open to let in the moon light. If shes on your sleep pattern she would still be more energetic at night but expect to spend your time in the dark so she can actually see you.

 **O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

Kotton is outwardly a very open person. She understands connecting with people but her fear keeps her from doing it. Shes the kind of person who could talk for hours without you finding out much about her.

 **P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Kotton is easily annoyed with people she knows but is very very slow to anger. She is very empathetic and prefers to try and understand people before she gets mad. The better she knows you the longer it takes for her to lose her cool but if you push her over her steep edge you should be prepared to lose her trust and have little patience for you in the future.

 **Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

Kotton doesnt have many people in her life, she remembers everything about the people she comes in contract with because theres not much else for her to remember. You mention one time youre allergic to pink dye 232? she’ll remember. Its your dogs cousins aunts owners twice removed brother? She knew that. You tell her you liked a band in high school? She’ll remember and buy you tickets .

For better or worse, kotton will remember every little detail about you.

 **R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

She’ll remember everything, and she’ll never get tired of the same old thing. Waking up to you doing the same yawn and stretch, amazing, incredible. You put your shirt on backwards once? She’s still laughing 6 months later.

 **S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?) Kotton is very protective but shes not controlling. She would worry silently rather than tell you and risk letting you think she has no faith in you. If you needed her protection she’d die for you. She’ll give you what you need in terms of confidence, either being your biggest loudest supporter or just holding your hand when you wobble.

Kotton doesnt like people thinking she needs protection, she can and will look after herself. Occasionally when shes having a hard time or a bad day she likes to be made to feel surrounded by her partner with them acting like a barrier between her and whatever is wrong.

 **T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

Kotton tries. Not always successfully but she gives it her all. She would prefer it to just be you and her for dates, so don’t expect to go anywhere fancy. She might let you take over for anniversaries though. Gifts from her are usually cheap but very meaningful and thoughtful. She doesnt have much money but she’d spend it all on you if thats what made you happy. When kotton is alone she doesnt put in much effort to daily tasks but if youre around she’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.

 **U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

Kotton has a bad habit of walking around barefoot. Being blind she likes to feel her surroundings. She’ll get really mad at you if you leave anything on the floor for her to walk on. Shes also very strict about the “no shoes in the house” rule , which means you’ll probably wind up walking on stuff too.

 **V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Kotton does not care at all what she looks like, for better or worse. She’s blind and even in the dark, she cant see herself in mirrors . she’d be perfectly happy to let you change her hair or do her makeup or even pick clothes for her ( within reason) but she couldn’t care less.

 **W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Kotton maintains that partners should be an addition to her life, not an extra burden. If she loved you youd be the only one in her life, youd never need to worry about having to compete with another person. But you would have to compete with her comfort zone and her love of haivng her own space, of living alone. Kotton is not the kind of person to need a partner, shes complete on her own but she’ll never be shy about letting you know what an incredible addition you are to her life.

 **X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

Kotton is, as ive mentioned, blind. Because of that the vista of the beach she lives on is somewhat lost on her. Her partners would certainly appreciate it but she likes it for the sea breeze on her skin, the smell of salt and the feel of the sand under her feet.

 **Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Kotton hates bullies. If she saw you being rude to a waiter, shout at a cashier or have any roadrage she would seriously re-evaluate your relationship and consider if she wanted to be with someone capable of being so rude.

 **Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)

Kotton sleeps in a caccoon or in a blanket pile she doesnt mind having someone in bed with her but theyll need to be comfortable with being a human pillow.


	8. OC Kotton Ame NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Kotton is the queen of after care. I think she probably enjoys foreplay and after-care more than the act itself. If you were doing something light or vanilla shed be the first to suggest food in bed and watching tv. If you were doing something a little more intense shed be all blankets and kisses and telling you how well you’ve done and how pleased she is. She might be blind but she’s still constant watching out for things like sub drop or any sort of sign her partner isn’t as happy with their activities as she is .

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Being blind she doesn’t put much stock in physical appearances. Kotton likes things with texture and feeling to them so smooth skin or silky hair or soft hands are something she really likes in a partner. For herself , again, she doesn’t really care about how she looks but she seems to take pride in her faunus features ( wings and antenna )

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Kotton isn’t a big fan of mess and even less of a fan of children. Condoms on, straight in the trash when everyone’s done.If she was giving oral and YOU thought it was hot you might convince her to swallow. The grossest thing she’s ever done was spit someone’s cum back in their mouth when they tried to force her to swallow.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kotton doesn’t really keep secrets, she’s open about how kinky she is at every opportunity. She’ll talk about kinks over dinner, discuss her sex toy collection on the bus etc. Which, given her appearance is probably more shocking than secret she might have.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Kotton has a lot of experience with things leading up to sex but as for the actual act she’s just average. like I said, Kotton tends to prefer before and after sex because that’s what’s really intimate for her. She’d probably be happy to skip it all together and just get straight to cuddling.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

If she’s bottoming she likes cowgirl or standing straight up supported by her partner (vertical missionary? I’m not sure what you’d call it. Most positions as long as its not leaning on anything because it might crush her wings. If she’s topping she likes her partner to be on their back with their legs on her shoulders or face down ass up.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Kotton is more of a domme and if her partner likes the strict act that’s what they’ll get. She likes to pleasure her partner so she can be very focused and matter of fact before and during. She’s not above snide comments and sarcasm, particularly if that’s what her partner likes Afterwards though she usually goes back to cracking jokes and being goofy.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Kottons semblance changes her hair colour so it stands to reason her downstairs changes colour too, right? XD. Again, blind people aren’t known for being self-conscious about their appearance, Kotton doesn’t do much landscaping other than her bikini line and that’s only so it doesn’t get caught in zippers.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Kotton is all over you with love and compliments. She will constantly tell you what a good job you’re doing, encouraging you the whole time. If you’re her long term partner she’ll be showering you with affection saying “I love you” a lot. She loves a clingy partner but she’s not especially clingy herself.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Being the kind of asexual without much libido she doesn’t jack off often. Kotton has a lot of toys for this purpose but mostly uses them on her partners. On the rare occasion she does use them her hitachi wand is probably her favourite. She doesn’t do it with any pomp or circumstance: no candles or wine, just in out and satisfied.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

The only sex act kotton really enjoys is pegging. She usually uses a harness so it really doesn’t do much in terms of sensation for her. But being a tiny moth with a huge strapon is a power trip for her. She loves to watch her partners writhe and beg for more, the louder the better.

She would probably never be the first to suggest it, she enjoys it a lot when her partners humiliate themselves ie omo, degrading themselves, ugly crying etc. She likes to be the one to clean them up or settle them down if they’re sobbing , shower them with love and tell them its all ok. She prefer to keep those kind of things behind closed doors, even if her partner wanted to be more open about it.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Kotton prefers to do things were she’ll be comfortable and undisturbed . its usually a bed or the back of a car but she’s not adversed to pushing someone up against a wall or diving under a desk if that’s what they like.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Honestly 99% of her motivation is her partners enthusiasm. She doesn’t own much of a libido herself but she is an empath ; if her partner is excited, she is too.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Kotton is pretty well versed in most kinks and the safe ways to do them. Her no’s are small but she is complete unmoving in them. She wont choke you,ever. she wont tattoo you or leave any long lasting or permanent marks . and although she doesnt mind her partner piss or blood kinks, she wont do anything with her own bodily fluids. 

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Kotton prefer to give than receive, she’s not some sort of oral maestro but she gets the job done.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Kotton doesn’t have a lot of stamina but she prefers to go as slow and carefully as possible with her partner. Shes so slow it verges on teasing almost every time.. She will go faster and rougher if you ask nicely though.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Kotton hates quickies for anything other than jacking off. She likes to take her time with her partners and let them know how special they are to her.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Kotton will try anything her partner wants to, as long as they are the recipient and not her. Shes pretty unmoving in her likes and dislikes and not willing to take any risks with her own safety or yours.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

For foreplay or after care kotton could go all night with you. As for sex, she’s usually done after 1 or maybe 2 rounds. Its not so much that she couldn’t go longer (althought not by much) more that 1 or 2 rounds is the limit of her interest in sex. She’ll want to do other things with you that aren’t as sticky.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Kotton has a LOT of toys. too many for one small moth to use, she needs to learn to share or at the very least stop buying so many. She doesn’t use more than like 2 of them for herself, all the other ones are for her partners.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Kotton prefers to tease verbally rather than with her actions. She’ll tease if you’re misbehaving but other than that she’d rather just give you what you want.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Kotton is almost silent. She might moan a little or sigh near the end but since she’s dependent on her hearing to experience the world she tries to be quiet so she can hear you.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Kotton runs a flower shop, she’s well versed in botany. She knows which plants make the best aphrodisiac and which are real mood killers.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

You don’t need kotton to take her clothes off to see what she’s working with. She keeps her dildo collection out in the open, some pretty glass ones have even made their way onto her mantle piece.

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Honestly she’s scraping the bottom of the libido barrel, 90% of the year. She’s probably most inclined to seek out a partner around _that_ time of the month but she’d more than likely take care of the problem herself. If her partner asexual/ sex repulsed or had a low libido she’d be perfectly happy to never have sex and just spend time with them doing other things

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Kotton is nocturnal so if you’re fucking at night she’d probably just get up and go on about her day while you slept. If you convince her to stay she would probably lie there and watch you sleep for a little while , making sure you were comfortable before she went to sleep herself.


	9. Scarecrow NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I started linking scarecrows. It's not as clear cut as the moment i remember liking riddler. I will say, Btas Jonathan crane was my first love of all the versions of this one spooky boy out there, he was the one i always liked best. Something about that southern accent maybe? That episode with him and lockdown really got to me for some reason and i GUESS that's when i started being a fan? Who knows.
> 
> Generally speaking I do headcanons for an ambiguous reader, but the majority of my characters are bi/pan/ace/ some combination so that's always worked just fine anway ( since their partners could conceivably be any gender). I think scarecrow is the first character i've HCd as straight* in a LONG ass time but no ones complained about ambiguous readers before so i don't see any reason to change it.
> 
> This has been a totally unnecessary psa from Shep
> 
> *kinda mostly straight. There might have been this one time in college but he's not gonna talk about it.  
> *i also canon him as aro...scarocrow?

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

On giving it, I'd like to say, since he's a doctor and all ( and of psychology at that), that Jonathan is good at aftercare. It's true, he’s very good at caring for people  _ when he has to. _ but actually coaxing aftercare out of him is a struggle sometimes. His bedside manner leaves something to be desired. 

On receiving, well Jon is not exactly a model patient. The man has continued walking on broken bones, been shot, beaten and abused and still kept working. And if he can still hold down a job and some semblance of normalcy despite all he’s been through emotionally and mentally in his life then i'd say the straw man can take care of himself. He's a tough SOB and i dont think he’d like the idea that someone thinks he NEEDS looking after. 

That being said, he’s not emotionless nor heartless. He’d appreciate the sentiment of a caring partner and he’d never withhold affection or aftercare from a partner who really needed it. 

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Jonathan is..indifferent? Impassive? Being teased for looking like a scarecrow as a child did its damage but he’s an adult now, he doesn't care how he looks. His nose is crooked, his face is scarred and pockmarked... Maybe his eyes? He’s the spitting image of his father, much to his chagrin, but he inherited her cobalt/mercury eyes. He has no love for the woman, but they are a nice feature to have nonetheless.

On his partner? That's a harder one, since he’s not particular about how his partner looks, only that they keep clean. Jon is all bone, sharp and angular, I see him having a hard time getting comfortable sitting or sleeping because he’s resting on bone. I think he’d appreciate a partner who’s soft and warm, thick thighs to sit on, a round tummy to wrap his arms around or chest to rest his head on, that sort of thing. 

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Jon can be kinda gross. He was the kind of kid to put worms down your shirt to gross out/scare you so it's not hard to imagine that trend continuing into adulthood. He has no problems with mess but he’d get it if you didnt .Generally condoms stay on, especially if he has a partner capable of having children. However, if you're feeling brave and trust his pullout game then expect it on you, him, the bedsheets and maybe whatever else is close to hand.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Having a typewriter, dictaphone and even a damn phonograph in his office one might assume Jonathan Ulysses Crane is completely tech illiterate. But oh boy would you be wrong. Jonathan has a Phone, a nsfw twitter and a tumblr, full of aesthetic posts about fall and fear. to the point an edgy teen with a love of psl that verges on fetishistic would tell him to dial it down a notch. Is that in itself a dirty secret? maybe, but the ao3 favs account with fics full of his former students horny ramblings about him certainly is. Has he ever commented on any? You’d have to ask him that.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Jon has an average amount of experience in the bedroom department. He knows what he’s doing but he's not so world shattering that you'd turn to a life of crime for it...or maybe you would, i'm not judging.

Good enough to have repeat customers but foreplay/pillow talk leaves a little to be desired.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

He’s not fussy, simply put. If giving he’s happy to let his partner decide a position(s) as long as it’s nowhere ridiculous like in the middle of a park or behind the curtain in someone else's hideout . i will say if he or his partner arent restrained in some way, prepare to be all over the room and in multiple positions. He’s...energetic.

if he’s receiving, maybe let him ride you? Sit on your lap or have you hold him up? Hell, even over a desk or table will do. He’s not particularly heavy, even a weaker partner shouldn't have too much trouble.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Jonthans humor tends to lean towards dry, sarcastic wit at the best of times. Dirty jokes have a tendency to fly over his head or under his notice. I doubt he’d ever be cracking jokes or riddles but you may get the odd humorous southern colloquialism out of him. 

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

An incident with his fear toxin syringe glove has made Jonathan somewhat precious about putting sharp objects near his georgia peaches. He tends to let things go au natural. Additionally he probably wouldn't care if his partner did the same, he doesnt think all that waxing, shaving and so on is particularly healthy or good for your skin.

The carpet matched the drapes when he was younger. Jonathan is in his mid 40s, a slowly greying happy trail and some colour fade around his temples is to be expected.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

I headcanon Jonathan as aromantic but if you think by default this makes him cold or uncaring you're going to catch my hands. Jonathan  tries , he really does. Not always successfully mind. He’s not great at pillow talk, fleeing soon after the act might make some think he doesn’t care but it’s not the case at all. He doesn't  _ dislike _ contact after the fact but he's usually too awkward to suggest it unless he really knows the person. He’s normally at a loss of what to do or say. Unlike some people we could edward, i mean mention, he at least has enough social grace and etiquette to get his partner off and not immediately kick them out after he’s gotten what he wanted.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Certainly! Jon is a doctor after all, he knows the benefits of self love. He’s still got quite a libido for someone of his age but finding people of his age who are happy with “no strings attached” gets harder and harder every year. Sometimes it's out of frustration, sometimes it's the only option 

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Jonathan doesn't strike me as terribly submissive (that incident with Bolton notwithstanding) or at least, not when he holds all the cards. I see him I dont think its a stretch to say Scarecrow gets off on scaring people, i see dom Jon as really pushing the limit. There isn't much that he won't do to a (willing) partner. Knives, drugs, pain, teasing , humiliation the list goes on and on. I think his only solid, unmoving “No” would be breath play. He’s not going to choke you; he doesn't trust the scarecrow part of himself to stop when you show genuine fear and the Jonathan part of him really likes to hear people scream. Pain or pleasure he's not picky.

Sub!Jon? Not unlikely but he’d have to trust you immensely before he’d be willing to try it. I can't think of anything he’d have a special fondness for but he might like someone else to make the decisions for a change. If all else fails just make him scream

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Tearing Jon from his research is mission impossible. He’d only leave his lab if more than half of it was declared a nuclear disaster zone. Short answer is, he likes doing it in his lab. Not near his beakers of course, but maybe over the desk or on the sofa he usually passes out on after a few all-nighters. He’s been known for pulling his beaus and belles into the closets in Arkham during his residency days, but you'd have to ask Harley for the details.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

There's a fine line between excitement and fear and Jonathan rides this line hard. He can be a bit of an adrenaline junky at times. Put simply if it gets his heart racing that blood is going to go south. Running from the cops, a celebration for a successful experiment, pulling of a job without a hitch are all some reasons you might get pulled into the lab for a little “experimenting”

Cliched as it is, simply being attractive to him, physically or mentally , might get him going. He's one of the more normal rogues when it comes to motivation.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

As I mentioned above, he won't strangle you. Not with an implement, not with his hands, nada. His turn offs? Bullies, people who are rude to servers, waitstaff etc. being disrespectful in general is a no from him, he’s very well mannered and he expects you to be the same.

Jonathan doesnt have much but he’s quite happy to share almost everything he has with others, so a selfish partner ( with their time, money, affection etc) just wouldn't do.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Jonathan is not particular about oral, giving or receiving. He’ll do it but he’d rather be kissing.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

If giving Jonathan can be rough and fast. He doesn't like to beat around the bush when it comes to getting what he wants. He has no problems slowing down if he’s hurting you, he’s not an ass. If receiving however he wants it as hard, rough and fast as you are capable of giving it. Leave him incoherent, leave a mark and then preferably, leave him alone. Slow and sensual makes him...itchy. Like listening to a story told by someone who's taking too long to get to the bloody point. If you make him feel too coddled and cared for he might catch feelings, and that would never do for an empirical scientist.

Put it this way: Jonathan fucks, but making love doesn't do anything but make him uncomfortable.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Yeah he's game for quickies. I think it depends on what he's doing beforehand; in between sessions with patients in arkham or while he’s waiting for a test to finish, quickies are the perfect void filler. However, if he’s REALLY busy he’d probably decline, focus on his work and maybe spend more time on creature comforts later, as a reward.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

“Game to experiment” is a poor choice of words. Jonathan could quite easily decide he wanted to turn your little foray in the bedroom into a fear toxin experiment if you aren't holding his interest. He’s usually up to try new things, whether you or he suggests them would depend on your relationship. As for taking risks? Define “risk” is he going to stop in the middle of a heist for a handy? No. will he put fear toxin into the lube? Yeah maybe.

Better talk about this before the pants come off.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He’s not as young as he once was and all that fear toxin has messed his lungs up over the years. He gets winded easily but it doesn't take him THAT long to bounce back. A few rounds then a breather and he’ll be back for more.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Jonathan is somewhat old fashioned. Toys are just perplexing to him and he doesn't REALLY see the point if he can just use his hands.i imagine he might be a little embarrassed to be caught with any, as if any rouge in gotham hasn't been seen worse. Like I said, he's more tech savvy than people give him credit for, so i dont have trouble imagining him taking to it, if his partner introduced him. 

I don't think he owns any toys right now but that could change with the right partner talking him through it.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Sometimes. It's one of the many tools in his bag, he doesn't like to pull it out ( if you'll pardon the pun) too often lest it get stale. If he’s feeling mischievous or domineering then maybe he’ll tease a little, but he’s not as much of a sadist as everyone makes him out to be...not in the bedroom anyway.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Jonathan is almost silent. The only way to tell he’s actually enjoying himself and hasn't fallen asleep is by the sound of his breathing. He doesn't really moan but the odd breathy whimper might escape his lips when he’s getting close.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Jonathan Crane is not some lanky bird taking its first stumbling steps in quicksand. He can dance, he can boogie he can tango and so much more. If he’d had the training ( and wasn't so achy after all those broken bones) he’d give Harley a run for her money in the gymnastics department. As it stands he's still very graceful; how else do you think he handles that scythe without losing a limb? He twirls that thing like a batton and his fancy footwork is almost balletic. 

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Like the rest of him, a little longer than average. There’s something decidedly freudian about the arkham dick measuring contest that goes on every time joker gets bored . 

Jon cant stand Freud. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

I'd say average for the most part. Being aromantic Jonathan doesnt always have the craving for a partner. He mostly sticks to a few no strings attached relationships and the odd platonic partner for company. In his younger days when he was still figuring himself out, he did have a few partners. Could have been because he was younger but his drive is generally higher when he’s with someone/ dating than when alone. 

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’s out like a light most times. Hence why he prefers to do it places where he can sleep. And for everyone's sake I hope he remembers to untie or remove himself from your person because, as light as he is, having a 6ft+ lanky dead weight lying on top of you who can't be woken by anything less than a category 4 hurricane is decidedly unsexy.


	10. Arkham!Riddler NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Arkham riddler provokes a strange emotion in me; some combination of pity and the overwhelming desire to curb stomp him. Arkham Riddler is easily my favorite version but I also want to hurt him for making me collect close to 1000 trophies over the years.
> 
> Ah I can't even lie, I enjoyed collecting them all. It's like competitive tidying up, very cathartic.
> 
> I canon most riddlers as bi and somewhere on the aro/ace spectrum and a little sex repulsed/ adversed given what he says about bats and cat in arkham knight ( i have discovered a relationship between you and catwoman, the base nature of which quite frankly disgusts me) so ill probably try and incoperate that into my answers.

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Needs a lot of aftercare and reassurance, wouldn't be surprised at all if he started crying. Not in the way some men cry after ogasming, full on emotional breakdown levels of crying and hyperventilating. Either because a) this was his first time or B) he was terrified he was going to screw up at some point and he’s just relieved it's over.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Most riddlers are obsessed with their own appearance but this one ? not so much. He’s really let himself go by AK, he hasn't looked in a mirror in months. He doesn't realize how thin he’s gotten, how sunken and dull his eyes are or even how unkempt he looks. Probably for the best that there are no mirrors in the orphanage, because he’d have another breakdown if he caught sight of himself . if you asked him this he’d probably stutter and stumble over some nonsense answer about his brain being his favorite part , but that’s only because he genuinely can't think of the right answer anymore.

On a partner? That's even harder. Edward is extremely short sighted, i feel like he’d enjoy things he can appreciate up close on his partner; their eyes, their freckles, their scars etc. 

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

He’s more likely to be jerking off than having sex . It's almost always a spur of the moment thing with no planning when his seldom used horny brain overrides his normal mind. He usually just wipes it on whatever he has to hand like a napkin or something. Hell the nearest flat surface will do, it's not important. He only does it so he can get back to focusing on whatever it was he was doing beforehand. He’ll clean it up later.

If he is with a partner, condoms are a must. He doesn't want  _ any _ mess or the possibility of kids.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Edward is SUB AND A BOTTOM .Literally everyone in Gotham with 1 working eye and 2 brain cells to rub together can see that he’d throw himself at the feet of anyone who praises him on a regular basis. but for some reason, Edward seems to think it's his most closely guarded secret. He’s fooling no one, Riddler would cum on the spot if someone called him a “Good boy”. He might like to wrap himself up in his own praise but if he ever actually heard some from someone else, from a real person he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Actually scratch that, he’d use your words as wank fodder for the next 3 years.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Haha! You're funny. Don't believe the lies he tells, if riddler has slept with anyone beyond his right hand i would be very surprised indeed. Even back when he was Enigma in his very early 20s I doubt he had the social skills to convince anyone diddle his riddle. 

If you ever actually managed to convince him to sleep with you he’d probably be ok. He’s heard enough of the other rogues off colour jokes to piece together some of the finer aspects and he knows enough of the mechanics from reading. A solid 5/10 

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Again, trying to coax Riddler into having sex with you is a mission. Hypothetically speaking he’d enjoy sitting on your lap so you can watch him. He’s constantly performing, he needs an audience, needs to be seen. Failing that, maybe just let him lie on his back? Maybe position yourself so you’re totally over him, pin his hands to the bed, his ass in your lap?. We all know what sort of emotional masochist this man is, Towering over him coughlikebatmancough would be a huge turn on...or a panic attack. Won't know till you try it.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

No. after-the-fact riddler is not particularly fun to be around. He’s kind of a mess, he’s all over the place; going from crying to cracking jokes to getting mad at himself, at you, at batman ( seriously who’s thinking of batman when youre fucking?) and back to crying before you’ve even finished . He's only goofy if you think those sad clowns are funny.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

No grooming whatsoever. In the past he was probably pretty well groomed. Manscaping every day, that sort of thing, took pretty good care of himself. AK riddler is A MESS. Not even sure when the last time he had a shower was. Kind of unfair to expect him to be well groomed in any capacity when he’s on the verge of a psychotic break and in the middle of a depressive episode.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

In-ta-mah-see? Sorry that is one of the very few words in the entire world Edward needs to look up. His idea of intimacy is working on your separate projects on opposite sides of the room in silence. But hey, there's nothing wrong with that, it just shouldn't be the only card in your deck.

Ed doesn't really know how to be romantic beyond the classic tv tropes; flowers , chocolates, that sort of thing. Although he certainly likes the idea of people being romantic towards him. Write him letters, bring him gifts and whatnot. 

During sex? Uhh probably not. He's more likely to be crying or in a state of utter and abject panic. Maybe if he knew his partner well or really trusted them, he might be a little tender.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Honestly he prefers this. He’s got a vivid imagination, for better or worse and real life just can't compare to the scenarios he makes up in his head. If he’s in arkham asylum he's content not to but if he has quiet and freedom he's probably doing it at least once a week. Man’s clearly depressed, doesnt have much of a libido. I can imagine him doing it for the endorphin boost and maybe out of frustration.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Well. praise kink for a start. That’s the most obvious one, but i think we could also make a reasonable argument for him having some sort of humiliation kink too. Afterall why else would he keep putting himself in situations to get the piss taken out of him if he’s not at least getting off on it a bit? Like i said above, he’s kind of an emotional masochist so maybe also dirty talk? Degradation? Listen he’s going to cry whether you humiliate or praise him so you might just pick your poison.

This last one is just my preference since i like giving riddler the strap but i feel like riddler respects the female rogues of gotham more than the other villains so he would probably prefer a femdom to a male dom and i can see him doing a little hop of excitement every time someone mentions pegging.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Riddler is usually a control freak but in this scenario he really doesn't care. It's such an infrequent thing that he’s never really planned ahead for it. Why waste valuable resources and brain power on something that's not likely to happen? If you ask him repeatedly he’d probably just say bed or somewhere with a bathroom at least like a hotel so he can get cleaned up after. Gotta be somewhere private, he's going to be in a state and he won't want you or anyone else to see him like that. 

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Not a lot if i'm honest. Appeal to his ego, maybe start with a little subtle praise to warm him up to you before you make your move. I imagine he gets more handsy when he’s drunk; the more relaxed he is the more he’ll let his guard down and the more he’ll be willing to do/ let you do to him. I wouldn't advise plying him with booze though. If he wakes up in the morning and discovered you coaxed him into doing something he wouldn't do sober then he’s going to be very pissed off.

He's a little ashamed to admit it but he does like porn. You know like old ladies reading bodice rippers? That's him. Maybe so much not the videos and shit but he’s got a lot of horny fans who like to send him salacious pictures. His fanpage is just full of horny artists. Hell nothing will ever get him going like reading fanfiction about himself where people are just throwing themselves at him.

Apropos of nothing, if he's having a conversation with someone very smart, that  _ might _ get his motor running. He obviously finds intelligence attractive if nothing else.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He is terrified of being choked. To the point it's difficult to kiss his neck or give him a hug by throwing your arms around his shoulders without him at the very least flinching. He's liable to bolt across the room if you touch anywhere above his shoulders without prior warning .

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Edward is one of those people who considers oral vulgar, he won't do it unless forced. Although he at least gives you the same benefit, he won't expect you to go down on him since he won't do it for you. If you actually wanted to, for whatever reason, he’d spend the entire time squirming calling you “my dear” and telling you you don't have to do that for him. I don't know if it's nervousness about having some pleasure all to himself, just being on the receiving end or if it's about having such a sensitive organ in someone else's mouth but either way, it's difficult for him to enjoy it even if he wants to.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Riddler pretends to know what he’s doing but we all know he’s a novice at best. He might seem confident during sex but he’s secretly panicking and hoping for a sign from the universe/you to give him some indication of how to things should go. He might start the pace but he’ll usually let you set it when you get going . 

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He’s in two minds about quickies. On the one hand it's great to get what you want and get out asap. No contact after the fact and no one to give him shit for crying. But on the other hand he’s a chronic over thinker and if he had it in his head things might last a little longer he’s going to go on the defensive as soon as you decide things are over. Was he not good enough? Did he say something wrong? Unless you make it clear to him beforehand that this is a quickie and what he should expect he's going to freak out. 

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Hahahah no. riddler is a complete coward, even in the bedroom. There's nothing wrong with vanilla stuff if that's what you're into, but riddler struggles with even that sometimes. Its not because hes ace or a little sex adversed, hes just an anxious mess that needs to plan ahead a week in advance before he agrees to do anything. You are going to have to be VERY patient with him.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Edward doesn't do cardio. He spends a lot of time lifting heavy stuff for his puzzle rooms and death traps so if necessary he can support you or himself fairly easily. Ignoring the other stuff , one round is probably enough for him.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Oh boy. I thought a lot about this one and decided that, yea, he probably has quite a lot of sex toys.lets be real, edward has a problem interacting with humans, sextoys dont talk back. Which to him is probably a blessing. He obviously has a flair for the dramatic and a massive robot factory. Whats stopping him from making a few of his own custom sex toys? Making a sexbot??? Absolutely nothing because i would bet real money that he’s already done it.What kind of toys does he have? Probably a lot of vibrators, a few fleshlights, maybe a fucking machine? It's probably gathering dust but he did buy it with the intention of using it.

P.s I am so sorry for putting the image of a riddler bot with a glowing green dick in everyone's head. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

The concept of teasing is sort of ..lost on edward. His “teasing” is more in the bullying sense. He doesn't quite get the difference between tantalizing someone into wanting more and just outright insulting them. He does try occasionally with a “do you like that?” but it comes of as stilted and forced. He will bitch and moan like he’s being paid for it if a partner starts to tease him but really, he’s kinda into it.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Dear god is he loud. Like screaming bloody murder kind of loud. Even if all you're doing is kissing him or feeling him up, all you're going to get out of him is whimpering and moaning like a cat in heat . i wouldn't advise gagging him because it's just delaying the effect. Try to silence him now and he’ll just spend longer talking when you're both meant to be getting dressed or trying to sleep .

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Edward is terrified of heights. Shame he lives in Gotham where all the buildings have at least 5 floors. No one is sure why and he is in no hurry to explain himself.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He’s pretty average all things considered. He’s probably still self conscious about it though but more of an inside his head problem than it is with his actual size. I dont think a partner praising it will make him feel any better either to be honest. Probably better to just say nothing.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Dispite being a little sex adversed, riddler can be kinda horny. Maybe he’s scrolling through his social media and finds an m-rated fanfic. He won't be able to stop himself from reading it. Or maybe he gets a dirty DM and all of a sudden he's spiralling into an elaborate fantasy where he and the sender meet up so he can rock their world. Before he knows it 4 hours have passed and he's just been sitting there daydreaming and jerking off instead of messaging back.

He claims he doesn't need anyone but literally anyone can see he needs something he's not getting. Is it a good lay to get him to chill the fuck out? Maybe but it's more likely he's yearning for someone to give a shit about him irrespective of all his issues.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Edward has a lot of trouble sleeping, even when he’s exhausted . you might wind him, tire him out with sex but he’s probably too pumped with adrenalin to sleep. Especially if it was a positive experience, he’ll be riding that high for hours before he crashes spectacularly like a lead balloon.


	11. Original!Riddler NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so thanks to a combination of replaying all the batman games and becoming a patreon of the lovely Codot, I've gotten back into the batman fandom.makes me wish i hadn't given away some of my batman gear but i digress. i did these for a few rwby characters, Kotton included, so i thought i'd do some for my fav rogues. 
> 
> I've never actually drawn my version of riddler so use whatever image of him you have in your head.

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

If giving, Edward isn't big on aftercare, particularly if he has the choice in the matter. Sex is a tool to him, hes only liable to do it if it’s of some benefit to him. But that being said if aftercare is part of the dance he’s doing, part of what he needs to do to get what he wants, he’ll give 100 percent . If you didn't know he wasn't being sincere, you’d think him the most caring partner possible.

If receiving aftercare, it depends very much on what was being done to him. He’s liable to get what he wants and flee with nary a backwards glance or stop at the giftshop but some situations might require it, even if it’s just a quick check in, an ice pack or a “you did well.” He might ask for it , if he’s feeling vulnerable, or even demand it depending on his mood. A refusal to give him what he wants/needs ( in this and many other circumstances) will land you at the top of his shitlist.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Ignoring the obvious one , Edward is indifferent to most of his body parts. His only requirement is that they all be intact and functional. He is aware of how average he is in terms of physical attractiveness, he’s long since outgrown feeling self conscious about his appearance, bedecked in green suits, red hair and freckles as he is.

But if there is one part of him that he IS particular about, it has to be his hands. He’s good with his hands, simply put. Despite a lifetime of physical labor, using them, cutting them, bruising and singeing them, they are very soft and well kept. Regular manicures or a lick of paint if harley is around, and lots of moisturiser. He can't stand his hands feeling dry or callused.

As for his partner? Well, it would really depend on you. He strikes me as the kind of man to like what you dislike the most about yourself and not just out of insincere flattery. You have freckles or acne? He doesn't care, it reminds him of all the constellations in the sky and he’d be happy to tell you all about them. Gap in your teeth? He doesn't mind, it's unique, individual, it's  You. Compliments don't usually come easy from him but trust me, if Edward finds something he likes about you, you’ll have a hard time shutting him up about it.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Edward is really not a fan of mess, bodily or otherwise. Since he treats sex like any other tool at his disposal he usually has at least 1 condom/dental dam on him at any one time. Children would be a major inconvenience for him so if he’s giving, condoms stay on. There will be no repeats of Enigma _ thank you very much _ . 

If he’s receiving , again condoms/dental dams are a must. He doesn't want to deal with a sticky mess or risk dirtying his suits; although he always has a handkerchief on hand for the occasional accident or spillage. It’s not a stretch to call him a misophobe, STD’s are not something he wants to deal with. Not that he’d ever imply you had one of course but better safe than sorry.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Edward is tighter than a drum in a hurricane when it comes to his sexy secrets. But if you really must know, he wouldn't punish your curiosity. He might divulge about the occasional dirty dream he has, a nocturnal emission or 3. Edward has no shame. I doubt someone finding out a “dirty secret” of his would bother him too much. Although i imagine he’d be somewhat curious as to HOW they came about this information. 

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Edward really has more experience than people give him credit for. The rumor that he’s a virgin resurfaces once in a while and gets more and more ridiculous with every passing year. I imagine if any of the rogues ever found out  exactly how many  notches are on his bedpost they'd be stunned silent. I must stress this isnt because he really enjoys sex, its just one of the easiest ways to get what he wants out of people.

TlDr: Riddler has a lot of experience and he definitely knows what he's doing. 

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Anything that takes the pressure off his joints, so preferably at least one of you lying down on a bed or sofa. He doesn't appreciate being manhandled, so no tossing him around, forcing him against a wall or over a desk etc. 

Honestly, he doesnt get why people don't just do it in a bed like sensible creatures would. The end result is the same, why risk breaking a bone or concussing yourself with shower kama sutra or needless weight lifting.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

I hope for everyones sakes, he has a partner that tolerates talking during sex.Edward simply cannot help himself when it comes to riddles and jokes, before during and after the act. Is it possible for someone to be deadly serious while cracking jokes ? that's Riddler, while he’s working at least. Sex for information, for his plans etc he’ll adopt whatever attitude he needs for maximum efficiency . Sex with someone he actually gives a shit about tends to be quieter, he might even drop the riddles for a minute or 2 in the afterglow.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Like everything else with Edward, he’s well groomed. Being a redhead and all, he gets asked that one  a lot . Yes, the carpets match the drapes. But frankly if you've managed to convince the riddler to sleep with you , you have more important things to focus on. 

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Edward is a romantic when it comes to himself. He likes to spoil himself, buy himself flowers and so on just for the hell of it. Honestly, we could all learn a lot about loving ourselves from him.but in regards to romancing others, edward isn't likely to sweep you off your feet unless you have something he wants. with other people i’d say he’s average at best. Romancing someone as means to an end tends to stick to a strict formula that's hard to get wrong. Its superficial charm that dissipates quickly when his true colours come out. He could probably write the worlds only effective pick artist book but i'd like to think his standards are higher than that.

In a relationship he’s initiated out of genuine feelings, as rare as that may be, he’s fairly awkward. He’d be the first to admit sincere romantic feelings are out of his comfort zone although he is definitely not aromantic .Most of his relationships have been ones more of infatuation. Feelings that fade quickly when the challenge is over and it’s left him a little lacking in romantic experience. If you were his partner and you wanted romance, you’d probably have to tell him exactly what you wanted. If you risk leaving him to his own devices. you won't be disappointed but you definitely won't get what you were expecting.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

I can't imagine Edward having much of a libido. I imagine he's masturbated simply for the sake of knowing what he likes and what he doesn't. After all, how can you pleasure someone else if you don't know how to pleasure yourself? On the very rare occasion he’s feeling, shall we say... _ randy _ and is unable to find company ( if he’s out of town or locked up in arkham for example) its quick, quiet and to the point.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

I feel like saying “praise kink” and calling it a day would be lazy, so let's try and think of some more. I can see him liking heels , corsets, stocking and the like (on others, not himself. One too many broken ribs and twisted ankles to make this a comfortable experience.) possibly for the silhouette they create on a person or maybe he just likes dressing the person up in clothing that costs more than most people make in a year.

Maybe he’d also enjoy rope play? I can see him getting lost in tying intricate knots, explaining each one as he goes. Not a stretch to imagine he gets carried away with something like that and forgets hes meant to be having sex.

I KNOW i said praise kink is lazy but edward likely would enjoy being worshipped. Lavish him in kisses and encouragement and he’ll melt in your hands. 

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Bed. please for the love of his aching bones, let him do the do somewhere comfortable for once. If fucking in a broom closet will get him what he wants then he’ll do it, bad back be damned,but he’ll be paying for it later.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Information. Power. Him getting what his way. He's not sapiosexual, otherwise being in his own company he’d be horny 24/7 and that would never do. He’s got a low libido, his motor isn't going to start running apropos of nothing. some foreplay will likely be in order, maybe some sweet talking. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

No hitting, no caning, no smacking ,no spanking or impact play of any kind. No, he doesn't care to tell you why.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Either way, Edward isn't big on oral. If giving,He’d rather have his mouth free for talking, asking questions and making snide remarks. He’ll do it, and he’ll be really god damn good at it. but one thing he won't be, is happy about it. He definitely won’t swallow. 

If receiving, Edward is a fidgety creature. Having him stay still is a mission in and of itself. Having such a delicate part of his joy department in someone's filthy mouth, with jaws capable of biting off a finger makes him a touch nervous. Lets just say the poor boy has some trust issues. 

If you've somehow managed to convince him to let you do it it's a sign of trust, you'd better make it worth it because he's not likely to let you do it again otherwise.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Edward is a control freak. Whatever the pace, he sticks to it . again, depends on the situation, if this is a for fun fuck or for business. I would say his preference leads towards quick and practical.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

I think Edward would prefer all sexual encounters to be over as quick as possible. He doesn't strike me as someone who really enjoys the act. Orgasms? Sure. but i get the impression whoever his partner is, he’d rather , as the kids say, blow the load and hit the road? Cum and go? Jizz and jet? What I'm saying is that pillow talk is likely the only kind of talking riddler doesn't enjoy.

Ejaculate and evacuate?

Ill stop now.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Now i wouldn't dare say Riddler is vanilla, heavens no. but if you're looking for risk you've come to the wrong man. He's...conservative. Concerned for his own skin. Not for looking foolish or damaging his image, more for actually getting hurt pursuing a mark. Thats the problem with using sex as a means to an end. When it goes good, things are great. When it goes bad it goes really, REALLY bad. He doesn't want to end up in the er because one of his midnight trysts went awry. 

again.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

You know, running from batman/for your life is actually great cardio. Edward is in great shape despite all the time he spends on his ass in front of a computer. The limits of his interest in sex are maybe 1 to 2 rounds but if necessary he can go longer. 

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

I'd say he has one or two toys of his own, purely for experimentation purposes. He’s used them a few times, out of curiosity , boredom or when some salacious dream has left him harder than a slab of concrete with the sunday crossword on it. Something aesthetically or mechanical is more likely to appeal to him as it's more of a challenge, than a toy that does the work for you. A fleshlight maybe? Or maybe something that vibrates in addition to other features ? I can see him taking a somewhat asexual facination in the workings of the toys, in a similar vein to how i can see him enjoying tying knots. 

For him, using toys on a partner is a copout. Unless they specifically ask for it, or an act that would require it he'd prefer to get you off himself.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

_ Of course _ Edward teases, you'd think there was something wrong with him if he didnt! As bad at reading social cues as he is, he knows the fine line between fun “keep going and ill tell you what you want to know “ teasing and “if you dont fuck me right now i will hurt you.” teasing. I doubt he’d hold any insults or playful digs against you when he’s in a teasing mood.

However he absolutely does not like it when his partner teases him. Describing him as bratty is the understatement of the century. He’s more likely to storm off in a huff than beg for it mind you. His pride won't take that kind of hit, not while he has a choice anyway.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Edward is loud on purpose. He likes the attention, likes to make his partners ( and anyone else unlucky enough to be within earshot) focus on him. But it's all an act, he’s in control of the volume. For the most part at least. There have been situations where someone he’s been with has really made him scream. He wasn't happy about losing control of the situation but it's hard to complain when you had such a good time.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Edward is known for being infuriating because he never shuts up. He sleep talks but its usually just nonsense( unless he knows someone is listening, then hes gunna fuck with them)

Speaking of his voice ( badum tss) he’s a fantastic singer. 

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Edward would be the first to tell you, he’s entirely average in that department. Catch him in the right mood and a joke about how he must have inherited it from his dick bag dad might actually earn you a chuckle. 

Besides it's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it right?

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Almost non existent. Edward isnt particular about the sex or gender of his partners. He's more interested in whatever else you have to offer, information etc. He has the remarkable ability to get it up almost on command, but as for actually yearning for it ( side note, i hate that word) it's not a common occurrence.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Edward always has an exit plan. No matter how tired he is, he’d rather do the walk of shame ( not that he has any to begin with) than fall asleep in unfamiliar territory. He might have a hotel picked out for the evening if he can't make it back home.Hell, he might even call query and echo for a ride, anything to avoid sleeping next to a target who could suss him out at any moment.

If in some bizarro world he has a partner who he trusts, you might convince him to cuddle. In that event, he’d be out like a light.


	12. Blacklight!Riddler SFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this lil riddler isnt a canon batman riddler, he belongs to my blacklight au. you can see art of him on my blog @ Curious menace on tumblr

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

So affectionate! Lots of compliments! But affection given like a cat, on his terms and usually at the worst possible time. Like you have a major deadline and he decides your lap is the best place to sit to read his book. Someone’s at the door while you're both in bed and now is the time he decides to fling his arms and legs over you and hold on for dear life.That's not to say he won't cuddle on your terms sometimes but he just has a habit of needing cuddles at the exact moment your alarm for work goes off.

Edward isn't great with words when it comes to genuine affection, it's hard for him to say things like “i love you” or “i appreciate you” . He's not big on letting people touch him either but since he’s decided he likes you he's going to shower you in hugs and hand holding. He’s very physical with his affection. 

**B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?) 

He's a very annoying and inconsistent friend, simply put. In his youth he was arrested quite a few times for his riddler antics. Expect a lot of late night calls for bail, him hiding out in your apartment and you patching is sorry ass up when he gets hurt on a caper, beat up by the cops or batman.Now, as an adult and a PI, he's still calling you up at 3 am but it's mostly so he can bounce things off you, ideas and theories and such. Only occasionally because he’s been working himself to the point of exhaustion and needs to crash on your sofa.

How would the friendship start? That's a good question. Edward has always struggled with interaction. Over the years he’s put his considerable intellect towards learning how to socialize and be perceived as high functioning. But that took a lot of trial and error, Edward never had any friends as a child or even until he moved to gotham in his late teens. you probably met in university/college, when he was 17-18. He was a computer science major before it was a big thing. He sold answer keys and ran tech support for some extra cash so i imagine you probably went to him for one of those two things and you just caught his eye. Maybe you gave some genuine thanks? Maybe you asked about the dozens of postit riddles stuck to his wall? Either way you soon found him coming round for lame reasons just to talk to you.

**C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

He had a rough childhood in more ways than one. When you first met him he was severely touch adverse. Like he wouldn't even share a sofa with you because you were within arms length. But now? After years of knowing him? He’s quite happy to curl up beside you, lie with his legs over you or his head in your lap. You've been kind, he trusts you with his space. He likes to drape himself over you. Being touch adverse doesn't make him immune to being touch starved. He’s making up for lost time so he likes to be in contact with you a LOT. His favorite place for cuddles by far is bed. He is always cold, even in summer so he likes to be little spoon. 

**D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

You know he never really thought about it until he met you. Edwards circle of people he genuinely gives a shit about could be counted on 1 hand. I imagine he probably caught feelings early in your friendship but they didn't develop into romantic ones until much later. He likes his own space so maybe he’d spend half his time at yours ( or a little more) and the other half at his. He’s decent at cooking and cleaning but I imagine you probably helped him get there, since he was almost non-functional by the end of his escapade as the Riddler. Since he spends time at yours he’d probably take turns cooking for you while you clean or vice versa. He likes to show off, cook fancy things for you but it only works out half the time.

**E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Lord it would be MESSY. If you're breaking up with him you'd better have a damn good reason. He’d be hysterically upset and that’s just to start with. Next he’s going to be angry but more at himself for buying into the lies that you cared about him. It doesn't matter your reasoning , he’s going to beg for another chance. When it comes to matters of his heart, edward...needs practice and lacks restraint. Coming back from the brink, having to build himself from the ground up without the kind of resources most people had from childhood was hard enough, but now he feels like he's got to do it all over again without you. He’s going to be depressed for weeks and honestly? He might never get over it.

You would have to do something SPECTACULAR for him to want to break up with you. I mean astronomically bad, kill everyone in gotham, burn all his books and shag the joker while you're at it kind of bad for him to consider it. Assuming you haven't turned yourself into a metahuman in the process of this lunacy, he’ll just sit you down like an adult and tell you he’s not happy. He’s not unreasonable, if you admit you messed up he’s probably willing to work it out. if not, expect him to all but disappear from your life.

**F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Again, he never thought about it until he met you. He wants to get married but i imagine it would take him time to actually propose. He wants it to be special, he’s going to wait for the exact right moment . But knowing his luck something will happen and he’ll just have to go with what he’s got. Hey, at least it’ll be a fun story to tell at the reception.

After the proposal, when you're officially his fiancé, he’d want it to be better than special, he wants it to be magical. He’s going to spoil both of you and give you your dream wedding whatever that might be.

**G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Usually yes. Edward likes to repair watches and clocks as a hobby which is very delicate work, he has naturally gentle hands. You'd never need to worry about him being rough with you or at least not physically. He lacks a lot of social grace and can be VERY blunt but he definitely doesn't mean to be hurtful. He’s learned from being an unlikeable arse, he’s always first to apologise if he’s caused offence( sarcasm and gentle teasing notwithstanding) . Despite all that and however rare they may be, his words of love are always gentle and kind.

**H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Surprisingly, he does! But only from you and only when you ask/ give him a heads up first. He likes to bump foreheads or bury his head in the crook of your neck while he hugs. He is liable to panic if touched in such a way by surprise.

Him giving you a hug/initiating the hug, is a once in a blue moon kind of event. You are his partner, he depends on you for comfort so he’s probably been stressed or upset to breaking point and unable to verbalize what he needs from you for something like that to happen. 

**I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

He's loved you for a long time before he found the courage to actually say it. Even then, he is likely to just assume you know he loves you without hearing it. He is most likely to say I love you under duress. It would probably take a stressful situation, like you getting hurt, to finally give him the kick in the pants he needs to actually say it. After that first time it gets a little easier but he still feels awkward saying it when others can hear.

Although, he’ll absolutely never get tired of hearing it from you.

**J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Its hard to say. On one hand Edward likes to appear bulletproof. Nothing gets to him, nothing can undermine his confidence. But on the flip side we all know how deeply insecure this man is. Edward is a terrible over thinker, he does his best but reading strangers emotions is still something he struggles with. If someone is just being friendly to you, he could read it as something else and over compensate. Dropping a lot of verbal queues like “this is MY partner, theyre the love of MY life” etc.

I have to say though, hes not jealous or possessive by default and he trusts you immensely. He's just insecure and bad at hiding it, you’ll know when something is up. Just reminding him that he has nothing to worry about is the best course of action.

**K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

His kisses are infrequent and brief but they're always very soft. He always asks before he’s in your space( and he expects the same courtesy) so don't expect surprises. He’ll kiss you anywhere you like but he has a habit of kissing your hands. There's nothing special about hands to him but he just enjoys how soft yours are on his lips. He only enjoys kisses from you, he won't tolerate it in a social setting , like kissing as a greeting or between friends and he isnt fond of PDA. He’ll take kisses from you anywhere, but his jaw, shoulders and forehead are his favorites.

**L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

Uhh...he likes them in  _ theory _ . He likes the other rogues children and has no problem with children in general or if you had some from another relationship. He doesn't really want any of his own. 

**M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

He’s a morning person and likes his routine. But that only really kicks in after he gets up, he’s quite happy to wake up early just to watch you sleep or if you're both awake, he likes to lounge around with you and just share his space with you.

Once he actually gets up, his routine is shower, breakfast and coffee while he reads/watches the news. He needs those 3 things to start his day otherwise he feels...antsy and uncomfortable . He’s used to doing those things alone and even with you around he still prefers it that way so don't feel obligated to bend your schedule around him. 

**N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

Edward isn't one for loud parties. He will socialize for business or to keep up appearances but truthfully he’d rather spend the night in, with you. You could be doing your separate hobbies and enjoying the company and the quiet or you could be watching a movie, picking holes in the plot and pointing out production errors. He really likes british game shows and quiz shows like Q.i, mock the week and 9 out of 10 cats does countdown. 

**O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

It was easy to see , even from your first meeting, that Edward had been through the ringer. You saw what a mess he was, but I doubt he’d ever tell you the whole story of how and why he came to be that way. He doesn't want to frighten you off, or even worse, make you pity him. Every now and then you might get a snippet of something or figure a little something on your own but he prefers to play his cards close to his chest .

**P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Edward has mellowed considerably since he was an angry teenager. He took a look in the mirror one day and just saw his father and that genuinely scared him. To him, getting angry is a loss of control, its unprofessional and it makes you do and say stupid things. So he took control and refused to let that particular emotion ever get the better of him.

He doesn't really get mad anymore but he does get stressed and sometimes that can look similar. He gets annoyed easily with other people easily; their lack of understanding or even willingness to try,really gets under his skin. I'd say he's only ever really angry when something offends you or his admittedly wonky morals.

**Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

Edward has an eidetic memory and synesthesia, he's going to remember everything whether you want him to or not, even down to the way you phrased certain sentences. Edward loves Knowledge and if you're his partner, you're bound to be one of his favorite things to learn about.

The only information he has trouble recalling on command is tastes. This isnt to say he doesnt remember them, it just takes longer than normal for the information to float to the surface. It can make it difficult for him to cook since he cant remember from one time to the next if the recipe tastes right. He probably cant remember your favorite food but i doubt he’d forget your favorite restaurant .

**R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

I dont think edward would be able to pick a favorite moment. He was at a low point when you met, spiraling down until a few years later he was at the bottom of the barrel .but, you still stayed by him. You helped him raise himself up again and he’s cherished every moment youve spent with him since then. If you pressed him he’d probably say something really obscure that you dodnt even remember until he mentioned it. Maybe one morning you were making breakfast for the both of you and the sun caught you just right. Edward was suddenly struck by how lucky he was to just be sitting there, near you, watching you work and having you in his life.

**S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Edward is pretty protective but he’s not an imposing man, he keeps people away with his words and personality. He’s kept a few tools from his Riddler days, he can be manipulative or emotionally violent but it’s rarely unwarranted. 

He’d never admit it to anyone but you, but he needs more protection than anyone could know. Like I said, he tries so hard to appear bulletproof, unshakeable,but that is absolutely exhausting. Some days he just can't do it on his own. He’s only had a couple of panic attacks in all the years you've known him but you're usually the first person he calls, you're the best at helping him calm down.

If you want to get really deep, then you should know that just by being with him, you're protecting him from what might have happened if he’d never met you.

**T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

He really tries, with everything. But often you wish he wouldn't. Edward stresses himself out to the point he can't enjoy whatever it is he had planned for the both of you because he’s so hyper fixated on making it perfect, exactly like he had it in his head. It never goes that way and it often ends in tears. But i suppose as long as youre someone who isnt easily disappointed, someone who doesn't mind just going with the flow after plans fall through you should be fine.

**U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

Edward can be very petty. He does a lot of things out of spite and just to annoy others or get back at them for some perceived slight. He's definitely not as bad as he used to be but hes still not above buying the last of something just because the person behind him in line was rude to him and they wanted it.

**V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Edward was a bit unaware of how attractive people found him until well into his adult years. Being asexual, he never really thought about himself in that regard until people started paying him complements . Then? Oh boy he really started taking advantage of it. He’s not vain in the way that he spends all day checking out his own reflection in a mirror but he always starts his day immaculate and does everything to keep it that way. 

**W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Edward was, and to an extent still is a little love starved. His childhood left a hole in his heart that has been difficult to fill even with your help. It’s unlikely he’ll feel whole even with you but he’s still 100% better off with you in his life than without.

**X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

Edward loves scavenger hunts. It's a chance for him to explore, use his navigation skills and generally show off how smart he is. In Arkham he was put in charge of the easter egg scavenger hunt. He was great at it but they had to call it off after a few years when he gave some of his least favorite people a map for the hedge maze that just went round and round in circles . It took several hours and some sniffer dogs to get them out of there.

**Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Despite his quirks and excentricities , edward is quite tolerant of most things in a partner. He despises loud noises; i feel he’d have a hard time with a loud partner but what he really couldnt stand is someone who doesnt get the need to be quiet at times.

In general,he has a pretty deep seated dislike of corporations committing crimes. He and Lonnie Machin (anarky) would probably get along quite well. Petty crimes are unimportant to him but he hates when people at the top are screwing over the little people. Someone stealing from the supermarket? Thats fine by him. Lex corp stealing corporate secrets from a small business? Not on his watch.

Again, he's not doing this out of some great moral virtue and he’s probably more proud of it that he should be, but he takes GREAT joy in knocking these people down a few pegs with hacking and blackmail. He just likes to see the underdogs win sometimes.

**Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)

Edward likes to sleep with someone or something. His family didnt have much money so he had to share a bed with his sibling until he was about 10. He really enjoys his own space, he has his own king sized bed now but he still sleeps better, more soundly and for longer when he’s sharing with someone. If its you he’s sleeping with, expect to be used as a pillow and to never have use of your arms because he’s lying on them.


	13. Blacklight!Riddler NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought id finished this before! i was sure id posted it  
> oh well. here it is now

Blacklight riddler NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Edward is always starving after sex, so i hope you have some pizza ordered or something. He's pretty vanilla usually but if you wanna do something harder then he’ll be demanding cuddles and an icepack afterwards. He won't mind if you leave bruises though. If you are doing harder stuff he's going to need some emotional comfort too. He does enjoy it but it can be stressful and triggering for him.

He’s ok at giving after care. You probably don't need much of it because he prefers you do the hard work but he’ll give you whatever you want in terms of emotional or physical support.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Edward is really fond of his face and eyes. They're blue naturally but after losing one, he decided to get an emerald green replacement. It's beautiful, a work of art and a technological marvel, he can't help but look at it on every reflective surface. He used to be quite thin, almost emaciated but now that he’s healthier his face is round and soft. He loves it when you squish his face and cup his cheeks.

On His partner? He’s an ass man.Well, hips thighs and ass. He loves having something to hold onto, somewhere soft to rest his head or a nice place to sit. Thigh high stockings, socks and boots really do it for him.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Well. he swallows. Lets get that one out of the way. And if he’s receiving, he likes it when you cum inside him, condom or not. Something about feeling full is a real turn on for him. He doesn't like people cumming ON him. It’s too much of a mess and it feels horrible when it goes cold. But if you really must, at least have something to hand for him to wipe on, and give him a heads up before you do it. No one wants spunk in the eyes.

He likes it when his partner swallows, but he’d prefer you rinse your mouth before you kiss him again. Same for cumming inside his partner, he likes doing it but he understands if that's not your thing. 

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He doesn't have MUCH of a libido but when he does, if he has no available partner, he likes to use some of gothams many glory holes. Depending on his mood, he could be using it as a customer , in which case he is a big tipper. People would fight over the chance to blow him because he pays so well. Obviously this is a massive ego trip for him. But he’s not adverse to plonking himself in one of those stalls and servicing the hole himself. He has a praise kink (duh) so he loves to hear people praise him, tell him what a good job he's doing. He has definitely fucked a few of his customers, when he’s feeling extra pent up. So far no one has recognised him but the fear that they might realise he’s the riddler and not some cute rent boy just trying to make a quick buck is thrilling. In his younger years, he did it for the money but nowadays he's not super fussed about it but hey, he’ll still take it.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He's got plenty of experience but only with a few things. Like I said, he’s usually quite vanilla but that doesnt mean he doesnt have things he wants to try. He's had a variety of partners over the years. Some nice and some not so nice. He’s got a set list of things he’s really good at and can use to please himself and his partner but deviating from that will leave him floundering.

Say what you will about him, he will give anything a go as long as you're there trying it with him.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

He doesn't have one really. He likes to sit in your lap and bounce or face down ass up but if youre strong enough to lift or maneuver him , he’ll take it anyway you want to give it to him. If he’s giving he likes for you to rest your back against something, like a seat on the sofa or a headrest of a bed, with your legs around his waist or over his shoulders. He likes to be able to look at your face. 

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Not really. He might be giggly with nervousness beforehand, if you're trying something new . Generally he’s cool and calm, this is the closest he’ll get to relaxed until you actually fuck him and hes too tired out to be wound up. He does like to make jokes but they're more dry and sardonic than outright humorous .

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

The carpets would match the drapes if he had any hair down there.He’s smooth as a dolphin at all times. I'm not sure if it's waxing, epilating or he’s had it lasered off. He really doesn't like his body hair. Legs, underarms and face are all shaved almost every day . He normally does not care about it with his partner ,except for stubble, he hates that. Either go all natural or shave like him, he doesn't like the inbetweens, it's too rough on his sensitive skin.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He’s not great at romance in general tbh. When he’s sex drunk he often forgets to be considerate of other peoples feelings. He’s always down to cuddle, sex or not. He always gives his all when it comes to wooing you but it’s a B- at best. Every now and then he’ll do or say something that just makes you go “Awww!” but it's usually by accident

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Edward can be a horny little shit at times. He likes to use both hands, one in front and one in back. He always has some lube about him (not just for sex but for slicking up his wrists to escape cuffs). He does like to finger himself but if he’s somewhere that requires his pants come totally off, like at work, he might just settle for touching his dick, maybe edging a little so it feels better when he does finally cum.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Oh lawd here we go, shall i do them in order of how embarrassed he is about it?

Peg. this . boy. Seriously, he loves it. He was raised Catholic and always told touching himself was a sin. So he basically said “ alright i wont touch my dick” and touched everything else. He was definitely one of those horny teenagers who put weird stuff up there. He’s pretty open about this one, he’s made a pass at quite a few of the female rogues when they insinuate they’d peg him to shut him up. It's in a “jokes on you , i'm into that shit” sort of way.

Praise. Everyone knows about this one, he just shrugs and plays along. Afterall, if people are doing it to try and embarrass him, he’s still getting what he wants. There's no sense trying to hide it if everyone already knows, he might as well out do them in terms of making people uncomfortable. Someone condescending calling him a good boy? He’s going to call them daddy. He can play this game of horny chicken all night and he refuses to be the first to tap out.

To go with the pegging,he likes orgasm denial. Edge him as many times as you think you can get away with. He tends to keep this one between himself and a longer term partner. He doesn’t like people knowing how easily he lets himself be dominated by the right person. It's not embarrassing per say, more that the wrong person might use it against him. 

Spanking, sometimes. He’s cum untouched from this one a few times but he REALLY needs to be in the mood for the rough stuff before he’ll let you touch him like that. 

Omorashi. He’ll never admit to this one,ever ,even with a trusted partner. It happened once by accident and since then he’s been equal parts aroused by and terrified of doing it again. He’s not usually into being humiliated, Edward likes pleasure and isn't shy about demanding things from his partner. But with the right person, a domineering partner with a parental personality, he might be willing to try it out.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Honestly, he's a bit of an exibitionist. If this is just some random fuck or one night stand, He likes to do it somewhere he could have an audience. In front of a window in a highrise or behind 2 way glass is super arousing to him. He has cammed before, when he was younger and desperate for cash .But now he’s older, he’d really rather his audience be in the same room as him; he wants to see their face when he moves just right, how happy his voice makes them etc.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Like i said, he's just kinda horny in general. I think being a little touch starved makes him eager to please. He gets really turned on by domineering women( but like. In a soft mommy domme sort of way) he likes being praised in the bedroom, but not necessarily for his performance, anything will do.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He has to be in the right mood to let you hit him or strike him in any way. He likes a little bit of a sting sometimes but never do it in anger or he’ll likely never let you touch him again. Edward doesn't enjoy anything particularly degrading or dehumanizing. for you or him. No human furniture or name calling, that sort of thing. He isn't a HUGE fan of mess; no wet and messy or bodily fluids/blood. Omo is a thin line because he doesn't take pleasure from having an accident, but he enjoys the fear/potential of it . He might let you do some of that stuff, as long as you promise to clean up after. Don't mess up his clothes or suits either, that just upsets him.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Edward is really good at oral, less good at receiving it. He can be overly submissive in sex at times, he has a difficult job of sitting still while someone else pleasures him. Hed probably keep interrupting you to ask if you're sure you want to do this. He’d probably prefer oral from strangers/one night stands since he doesn't really care to listen to their drivel. But you? You're special, he wants to hear you speak, hear your compliments and he can't do that with something in your mouth. Position wise he likes being dragged to the edge of the bed/sofa etc and having his legs on your shoulders while you crouch in front of him.

On giving it he's a 9/10. He's done….a few questionable things for money over the years,occasionally working a glory hole being one of them. He’s had plenty of practice .

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

If giving Edward seems to be all over the damn place. He starts off slow and sensual, if he's in the mood to top then he wants to make love to you. But it quickly gets faster and sloppier before he remembers he’s supposed to be making this fun for both of you and checks in to see where you're at. He’s pretty good at holding off till you cum most of the time but like I said, he's enthusiastic and a little excitable.

If receiving. Well. He's not the patient sort, he tries to let you set the pace but if he’s able to move you're going to find him thrusting back to try and hurry things along. You're going to need to tell him to slow down if you want him to last more than a minute while bottoming.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Despite his love of getting it hard and fast, he's not a fan of quickies. He’s usually pent up by the time he actually gets to have sex with a partner, holding himself off until he has the time to enjoy it( rare as that may be) so 1 round probably woudnt satisfy him.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Honestly, yea! But only if you're doing it with him. He won't assume the risks on his own. 

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

If he's not concentrating his rounds are very short. But he's in good shape, he can do a few rounds before he needs a proper breather and he bounces back pretty quickly

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Yea he’s got a few. A lot of anal toys, some pretty dildos that could be used as a center piece for thanksgiving dinner without too many raised eyebrows. He loves pegging so if you don't have your own harness he has quite a few for you to choose from. He has a fleshlight but he doesnt use it much. He used to cam when he was younger so he's got some weird ones that were customer/viewer requests that he doesn't use very often.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He's not great at teasing. He likes being teased mind you, that whole edging thing with a side of verbal teasing? Unf, that's the good shit right there. He might tease you a little then pack it all in when he sees your sad face.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He is in control of his volume, don't ever let him make you think otherwise. Unless he’s legitimately screaming , he's just being loud on purpose. It starts off as encouragement “ harder, faster, yeah like that” but it soon devolves into swears, any further and he just starts moaning and rambling incoherently. if you can get him that far, that's when he might lose control. 

Generally, if he isn't putting on a show, being deliberately vocal, he’s quite quiet when he cums.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Edward is a champion fencer. He used to use his cane as a battering tool, but once that broke he decided to try something a little more...elegant. He took up fencing as a rehabilitative exercise when he broke his leg and when he found out he was good at it, replaced his old cane with one with a hidden sword inside.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He's a grower, not a shower. Flaccid he's pretty small and got a lot of shit about it. Hard, it's pretty average but since he’s usually bottoming, it doesn't really matter right? He’s a little insecure so if you're praising him, be sure to mention that. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

It depends on a lot of things. Is he feeling needy? Neglected? Is he feeling confident or insecure? Does he have a partner or is he alone? Generally his libido is low until he needs something, like a partner or reassurance, then it goes up.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He LOVES CUDDLING. He just wants to spoon after sex. If he’s got a partner willing to baby him after sex he’s going to curl up in your arms and go right to sleep. He is kind of a pillow princess, he likes to be pampered after sex. 


	14. Arkham!Riddler SFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had this in my wips for a while but since im streaming arkham knight for my friends rn its gotten me back in the mood for writing eddie

Arkham riddler 

When I started this one I figured it would be easier since I can riddle as bi and ace and this is all non-sexual but my god was it difficult. It's hard to separate what i'd like from a partner like riddler from what this version of riddler would actually be like. I've done my best but if you have anything you'd like to add, feel free to hmu!

Riddler sfw alphabet

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Edward can be affectionate in quite a superficial way. He’s not above using someone's affections for him to get what he wants out of them and he certainly isn't above feigning affection for the same reason. Although unless you were head over heels for him, his faux sincerity would be pretty obvious. 

However with a partner he actually likes i can imagine he’d be very affectionate with his actions more than his words. Riddler loves to talk but expressing actual love can be difficult for him, whether it’s romantic or platonic, saying how he feels about you is one of the few things that doesn't come easy. I can see him spending a lot of money on you as a gesture of affection; fancy food , clothes, first editions of your favorite books or vintage versions of whatever you collect. He’d quite happily pay for your education/college and any and all books you might want. 

**B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

Being a “best friend” would probably be at your insistence and not his. He’s likely left any childhood friends behind (assuming he had any to begin with) and I think as an adult, Edward would have trouble making friends. Like most things, Edward treats friendship as just another tool in the bag, he can count the people he actually gives a shit about on 1 hand. 

If you were lucky (or unlucky depending on your view) to be considered one of those friends, expect lots of phone calls about bailing him out, riddles turning up in weird places ( like in the pocket of a coat you haven't worn in a while) and him helping you out with your cerebral challenges( like your quarterly tax return, no eddie i can't just NOT do it will you put down the rubix cube and help me)

**C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

He’ll never admit it, not even under pain of death, but Edward likes to be held. Now there's a few caveats to this; his rules and on his terms etc. He likes to lie between your legs with his head on your chest, either facing you for a hug while he naps or away from you, using you like a pillow while he reads or tinkers with something. He likes having his hair played with and his back gently stroked until he falls asleep.

He keeps up the facade of being totally touch adversed for good reason, the other rouges just do not respect personal space, even ones like killer croc and clayface. For the sake of his suits, he keeps this up even in private. But if you were someone special to him, you might convince him to toss his arm around your shoulder or waist. 

**D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

When he’s doing well mentally, he’s pretty good at taking care of himself. Or at least, looking like he takes good care of himself. He can cook and clean a little but he has the cash to pay other people to do the more menial or time consuming stuff for him. Not that he’s above it, he just prefers to spend his time on other things and is happy to compensate people to save him from doing it. These days he's more focused on other things to be bothered with domestic chores, his place is very messy. 

Settling down is an alien concept to him, not one he’s eager to explore. Expect him to turn his nose up at the prospect of marriage but a platonic long term partner, someone for company, someone to act as a sounding board for ideas or even just someone to (gently but firmly) kick his ass into looking after himself would be pretty ideal.

**E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

He’d probably be thinking long and hard about it beforehand. Like weeks if not months in advance. He’d want to give you the perfect breakup and, depending on what happened, try his best to part as friends. He doesn't deal well with sudden changes to his routine, particularly with no plans ahead. On the other hand he might just pussy out and ghost you. He’s fickle like that.

If it was your doing, well. Edward takes these sorts of things as a challenge. He might even assume you were joking the first time around. After he got the message, I sense he’d probably be quite clingy and upset. It’s taken a lot for him to get so far with you and he wouldn't let it go without a fight. He might try to change or at the very least , be better at hiding whatever it was that you want to break it off.

Failing that expect a lot of texts from blocked numbers almost but not quite begging or apologizing and asking for more chances.

**F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Like I said above, marriage isn't for him. I doubt he'd be compatible with a religious person given his childhood and outspoken atheism. He MIGHT if pressed, give you a question mark themed ring or token as a reminder that you were his. No papers, no ceremony, just something small. If you proposed expect him to be flustered and , if you can believe it, at a loss for words. He might go radio silent on you for a few days before giving you an answer but i honestly couldn't tell you what it might be. He does enjoy the thought of someone referring to him as “my husband” thought, so maybe persistent begging i'll get you somewhere. 

Some sort of Commitment appeals to him from a practical point; having someone to rely on, to fall back on and to care and be cared for by. It's not a normal relationship by any stretch of the imagination but it’ll be special all the same.

**G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Edward isn't an imposing man. He might be tall but he’s all sinus and no mass. He has gentle hands but can be careless when he’s in a mood ( with objects, never with you). He's broken a lot of plates, computer monitors and mechanical pencils over the years. He lacks a lot of social grace to treat things with the necessary amount of sensitivity sometimes, but he has the sense to at least TRY and be emotionally gentle. Situations of abuse or self worth issues, things he has personal experience dealing with are things he can easily empathise with .

**H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Short story, yes but only coming from a trusted partner. Long story is that he has a hard time not flinching when someone hugs him by surprise. You should ask before you do it. 

**I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

Edward is the kind of person to fall head over heels very quickly. He might say I love you before it's socially appropriate, it honestly might make you a little uncomfortable. But once that initial infatuation dies he's a lot more guarded with his feelings. He’d say i love you in a superficial way quickly but a genuine i love you with real emotion would take a lot of time and thought from him before he actually committed to it. 

**J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

If you look up jealousy in the dictionary, you'd see Edward's picture. Obviously he is a deeply insecure man, he’s terrified you’ll start to think of him the way he thinks of himself and seek out someone better. You need to nip any signs of jealousy in your relationship in the bud early on. Otherwise Edward will become controlling, manipulative and possessive to the point of alienating you from other people, simply for the sake of having you to himself. You need to set healthy boundaries while also doing your best to accommodate his need to be validated and his need for reassurance that you do in fact want to be with him. He gets snappy when he’s jealous, with you and other people. He has temper tantrums like a child if you don't agree with him. Like for example if he thinks someone was flirting with you and you tell him they were just being friendly. 

All that said, I genuinely don't think he does it for the sake of being a controlling partner. He is just so very afraid that someone he actually gives a shit about will leave him like everyone else in his life. 

**K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

I should point out that he doesn't kiss often. But when he does,He’s all over the damn place. What he lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm. He is a very sloppy kisser when he gets into it but generally his kisses are very short and chaste. Like i said, he doesn't really know what he's doing so he's all over the place in terms of location. I think smooches on the cheek because it's easy access, for him and you. He likes body worship, so if you're kissing him, anywhere will do as long as you're praising that part while you do it. 

**L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

Edward does not like children but he’s good pretending for the sake of his image. Childrens naturally inquisitive nature coupled with his bright and colourful appearance makes for some entertaining moments but in the long run I can see him worrying too much: about screwing the kid up, about being perceived like his father, about the child not meeting his expectations etc. 

**M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

He's more of a night owl tbh. If you're living with him he might wander into the kitchen while you're getting breakfast , wondering why you're up so late. You'd have to tell him he’s accidentally pulled another all nighter. He might have coffee with you and talk about what he was working on, maybe ask if he could have some breakfast with you. But by the time it's cooked he’ll have passed out on the sofa.

**N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

Edward prefers to work and operate at night so expect him to be in a flurry of activity, building things, calling people and working at his computer. He likes to have company, even if you aren't doing much talking. It would be nice for him to just spend time with you while you both work on your respective projects. Sometimes he gets his shit together and lives during the day like most people ( read as, when he’s just been to prison and has an actual schedule for once) he would like to unwind with you by watching game shows or playing video games.

**O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

Edward has a bad habit of gloating about his accomplishments but in a way that is so obviously false it unintentionally tells more about him than he really wanted to. Like in Arkham knight, he gloats about “not having any friends at all” in reference to his riddler bots when Catwoman teases him. He meant that as a snipe at catwoman but the fact he’s so open about his lack of friends, to most people anway, is incredibly sad. 

He’s a well known villain, if you didn't know most of his backstory before dating him it would be hard to miss once you were together. He’s unlikely to tell you it himself, having to repeat it time and time again in therapy has him perpetually bored of the subject .

**P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

He gets upset quite easily, he has very limited patience . He’s used to other people's cuts and jibes so he mostly lets that roll off his back with only a little annoyance. But for stupid people, and people outright insulting him, dismissing him or for acting like batman he is liable to start seeing red very quickly . In your relationship I would say he is easily irritated by a lot of things, generally a bit grumpy if things don't go his way but rarely as angry as we see him in the climax of Arkham knight. He doesn't yell or shout at you but he will seethe and let his anger fester for days at a time. He can be very mean when he’s angry. 

**Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

You would think for someone with a photographic memory, he would be better at remembering things about you. It's not to say he DOESN'T remember, only that he requires prompting to do so. Yes, he will remember everything about you but he puts it in the back of his head so he can focus on other things. Don't be surprised if he lets important dates slip by or does things at the last minute because something reminded him of it. 

**R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

It's probably something innocuous that you wouldn't think of, or even realise he was there for. Maybe he remembers meeting you in a coffee shop months or years before you met and started dating. He remembers because you held the door for him or gave him a genuine smile. You were something colourful in his gray day, something hard to forget. I doubt he tried to build a relationship out of that one moment but when he met you again he would remember that and decide that it was fate or something.

**S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Edward is protective in a strange way. He’s most powerful in situations where he controls everything , which isn't usually possible in real life as he's not a particularly strong man. He has more power in the digital world so that's where he feels most comfortable looking out for you. He might watch you on security cameras to make sure you get home safe, send you texts to check in or hide your profile from the police. You can be online together and in the public eye ( for him to brag about you to his online followers of course). To tie back in with his jealousy, he would be pretty protective initially but if you told him to back off, he’d be careful to do it more secretly. 

Edward needs to be protected in a lot of ways, mostly from himself. He’s not good at looking after himself, either physically, mentally or socially. His big mouth gets him into a lot of bother so he might need you to act as a social filter. He’s had several large breakdowns in the last few years and with arkham closed for good, he has no support besides you. He needs to be grounded and kept in the present lest he get wrapped up in his thoughts. 

**T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?) 

Honestly? He doesn't really try. He's very lucky in that he can pull something out of his ass last minute and it would still have a similar effect to if he’d spent the whole month planning. Someday it's going to blow up in his face big time but he doesn't seem to care.

Same goes for everyday tasks. He's usually so focused on his own stuff that he doesn't realise other things need done. He's a master of doing things at the last second and still making it look like he put in effort.

**U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

He has a bad habit of underestimating people, even you. He might be inclined to patronise you when you try to do things for him but just showing him that you are a capable human being is usually enough to shut him up. He's very egocentric, narcissistic and conceited, but given everything he's been through, it's not really his fault he's like this. What  _ is _ his doing is his refusal to work on his faults or try to grow as a person. Perhaps with the right encouragement you could help him but don't hold your breath. 

**V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Normally yes, Edward is narcissistic and very concerned with his looks but recently, with his mental health declining, he's forgotten to take care of himself. I imagine when/if he snaps out of this funk he’ll be mortified by how he’s let himself go. He’s more concerned with how he looks socially, how he might be perceived and his reputation than what he physically looks like. 

**W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Edward is and always has been convinced he was meant to be alone. He’s somewhat made his peace with that . there would always be a hole in his heart that he really thought nothing could ever fill. But meeting you? Well that changes things. Edward will never be a complete, well rounded person but having someone to kiss his wounds and pour their love into the cracks in his being is infinitely better than being alone. 

**X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

I mentioned in some of my mini headcanons for him that he used to do gymnastics as a kid. It wasn't so much that he wanted to or even enjoyed it all that much, in his highschool you just had to pick a sport and it was one of the only things that wasnt team related and had the lowest chance of being hit in the head with a ball, bat or racket. He was pretty good at it, even if he didnt like it that much , and probably could have taken home some bronze or silver awards in his state if his parents had encouraged him. Nowadays he can barely do a pullup but he's still got most of the flexibility, even if repeated breaks at the hands of batman have left him a little sore while he does it.

**Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Edward doesn't like people appearing to be smarter than him. but his ego usually protects him from acknowledging that fact. he doesn't like bullies, despite being one himself . but his most hated trait in people is alcohol use/ dependency. If he knew you were an alcoholic he likely never would have started dating you but even the odd drink will make him turn his nose up. of course, hes a hypocrite , when hes feeling really sorry for himself he will definitely drink his sorrows away in whatever hole in the ground gotham rogues frequent. the self loathing is as strong as his hangover the next morning. he knows hes like his father, in more ways than one and it makes him sick. any mention of alcohol is likely to bring up these feelings

**Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)

Edward is a chronic insomniac but there is one thing that is guaranteed to send him right to the land of nod and that is having his hair played with and his back stroked. I don't know if it was one of the few kind touches he ever received as a child or if his parents did it when he was a baby but it's one of the few things that makes him feel truly safe and cared for. Riddler has spent the majority of his life alone, so finding a partner he trusts enough to allow them not only into his space but also his bed would be a difficult thing. If that's you, however, expect him to be badgering you every night to help him get to sleep.


	15. Arkham!Scarecrow NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone here asked me to do arkham scarecrow. I was going to do him eventually but since im replaying arkham knight at the moment it seems as good an opportunity as any

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Given that youre probably having sex somewhere random outside of a bedroom setting Jon is probably just getting redressed and going about his business like nothing has happened. He has a very “see yourself out” mindset to sex. Hes very against contact after the fact, even if you were fucking somewhere you could rest or cuddle he’d probably prefer to do it alone. Either he’ll kick you out or his apartment or be walking to the door as he’s putting his shoes on to leave your place.

On the very, very rare occasion he falls asleep after sex,he probably reaches out for his partner in his sleep. Being afraid of being touched and being touch starved are not a pleasant combination. I feel he’d rather like to be held or at least hold your hand while you rest. 

If only physical contact didn't make his skin crawl.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

No amount of pain or torture could make him admit it, but he can no longer stand to look himself in the mirror after the incident with croc. Admitting that would be weakness, akin to fear of being judged. Once upon a time he might have found himself decently attractive. He had big blue eyes, soft brown hair and high cheekbones . He was fond of those things and often looks for those in a partner, but they aren't mandatory. He simply doesn't take care of himself well enough to have a favorite body part anymore. His body is just a vessel for his mind and gets only the basics (food , water , occasionally sleep) 

On you? Jonathan is inclined to feel he has no right to pick and choose or judge other people , looking the way he does. He would probably pick something special about you, like an oddly coloured eye, brightly coloured hair, a strange scar or round hips or something and fixate on that. 

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

His body is very damaged, the trouser department included. With medication and physical therapy he doesn't often have trouble getting erect anymore but orgasming is a different matter. He mostly has dry orgasms, but still insists on condoms just in case. 

To be honest, cumming at all is a miracle for him so he doesn't have the time to care where it goes. Swallow, spit, let it get all over yourself, he’s not fussed. 

He doesn't like it when people cum on him. His scars and still open wounds are hard enough to keep clean without worrying about stray jizz giving him an infection. You should either wear a condom too or do it inside him. 

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He enjoys being sexually submissive but rarely, if ever ,gets to do it. It would damage his reputation for someone to find out that the god of fear likes being tied up and topped. If you ever want to have this experience with him you better be good at keeping your mouth shut. 

When he was younger (and hornier) the thought of creampies or even cum inflation got him a little hot under the collar. It's not as strong now but the sight of fluids dripping out of someone or his usually flat stomach bulging with the fruits of your recent activities still does it for him.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Very. to say he’s only “slept around” would be an understatement . Jon likes sex. Or rather, he did before croc. Most of the time it's just not worth the effort now. However unfortunate this sounds, it does mean jonathan has gotten very good at getting the maximum out of minimum effort. He’s spent plenty of time getting the most out of his body, however damaged it might be. 

None of this to say he isnt still awkward as all fuck at times. 

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

If giving/topping, he likes to be seated or lounging in a chair, something that supports you both and allows him to feel like a lord being serviced by a follower. He likes to recline in his seat, rest one hand on the armrest with the other around your waist occasionally bouncing you in his lap. He can be lazy, he likes you to do a lot of the work while he just watches and enjoys himself.

If receiving he quite likes it from behind, maybe bent over a desk or on all fours. His leg is almost useless without the brace, it simply has no strength to hold him up. He’ll accept sex while lying on his back with you holding up his legs but you’ll need to use pillows or make it a quickie because he’ll get sore fast. Again, he’ll usually make you do most of the work but if he's on all fours he’ll definitely thrust back to meet you.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Scarecrow cracks jokes fairly often but usually they only make him laugh. He is very witty, very humorous and honestly, probably funnier than Joker ever was. Post coitus his jokes only seem to make sense to him, but that won't stop him from having himself a creepy little giggling fit. 

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Jonathan has quite a bit of scar tissue below the waist, the hair is very sparse. He’s starting to go gray too, much to his ire. He probably can't be bothered with grooming so it's all a little over the place. That being said, if it were to get on his nerves one to many times he’d take a razor to it in a heartbeat.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He’s dead set against touch after the fact. And during , if we’re being honest. I canon him as aromantic,so romance is sort of lost on him. He  can be very affectionate, surprisingly, in a more platonic way. More with his words than with touch. all the time he’s spent reading classic literature has made him quite poetic when he speaks. Expect him to quote lines from his favorite novels, describing your beauty, your wit and your skill at making him happy.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Not often if we’re being honest. If he could just snap his fingers and have the occasional orgasm it would suit him down to the ground. After his injury he spent a lot of time trying to wank some feeling back into himself but that just made him even more frustrated. Now he simply couldn't be bothered, the horny part of his brain giving way to the vengeful part as he became consumed with thoughts of revenge. 

Every now and then his libido gets in the way of something and he’ll have to beat one out to take care of it. Generally it’s quick and to the point, maybe some prostate stimulation if he’s having trouble getting there. The post orgasm clarity is useful sometimes but he still resents having to take time out to deal with something like this. He might enjoy a mutual masturbation session with you and i'm sure he’d appreciated it if you decided to get him off while he tinkered with some equations or something. 

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

He doesn't have many kinks. Vanilla sex is rare enough for him these days that he doesnt have time to faff about with weird shit, he just wants to get his end away.

I think having a partner into roleplay- torturer/victim or doctor/patient stuff would please him. Obviously he’ll try to use fear toxin at some point but if you're dating Scarecrow you should have expected that. He’s not a monster, not in the bedroom at least: he’ll usually ask for consent before dosing you during sex.

I mentioned above he likes to bottom but he never gets the chance. Frankly he’s gotten bored with topping and being dominant. He REALLY wants to try sounding but he can never seem to find the time to try it by himself. Maybe he’d like someone more experienced in the kink to introduce him to it? 

I'm not sure how he’d feel about choking/breathplay. The fandom seems convinced he’d like to choke his partners but if they aren't breathing, how the hell are they going to inhale fear toxin? How will they scream in terror? Maybe if you wanted to choke him, he’d expect the same privilege of choking you, otherwise i can’t see him having much interest.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

He likes having you in his hideouts, his safe houses and the Militias strongholds. He brought you to the Arkham knights HQ in the killinger's department store for “Safety”, much to the knight's eternal annoyance. He’s not particularly fussed on location but he does like to make a nuisance of himself. It doesn't have to be public or have someone in the room watching: he likes where people can hear him but can't exactly stop him because they SHOULDN'T hear him. He’s probably picked the room with the thinnest walls for your evening together, started fucking really late at night to wake people or purposefully opened the windows. He lives for making people uncomfortable, forcing them to acknowledge that Scarecrow does indeed fuck. 

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

It would be easy to say “fear” and that’s it. But honestly? I don't think fear alone does it for him. He treats fear like a religion, he talks about it endlessly but never sexually so i find it hard to believe it would get him going like that. I'm sure it excites him in some way but just not in the bedroom. Maybe if you, his partner, were pretending to be afraid of the almighty god of fear himself, that would be arousing. I think he finds danger arousing too. I wouldn't be surprised for him to spend time taunting the dark knight on camera and as soon as it turns off he spins around to put his tongue down your throat and your hands down his pants. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He's not big on body fluids besides cum. No blood, no piss, no spit or sweat. It's mostly a hygiene issue but the smell is also a turn off. He’s also not big on impact play; he's in quite enough pain as is, thank you.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Jon prefers receiving but only because he lacks the ability to really give. His lips are missing in places, his tongue lacks feeling, his teeth are broken and putting a dick in his mouth is liable to cut off his air in a dangerous way. He’s still game to try it occasionally but it never really works out. 

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

For being such a fragile bag of bones, man can be incredibly rough when he thinks he can get away with it. His nerve damage has left him a little numb in places, sometimes he goes rougher than he means to, simply because he can’t feel it. As a rule, I’d never call what Scarecrow does “making love” but once in a blue moon he can drop things down to slow and sensual. He doesn't like to talk about why he’s in that kind of mood mind you. 

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Given he’s brought you to all his hideouts and HQ’s, you'd better be ok with quickies. There's too many soldiers around for an extending romp in the garden of delights. That isn't to say he prefers quickies, just that besides masturbation it's usually his and your only option. I'd say it's a few times a week. Sometimes he’ll pull you into a broom closet or call you to his lair to “discuss something important”, maybe you'll intrude on one of his video calls with Batman, half naked just to distract him .

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Scarecrow has all the self preservation of a lemming. He never backs down from a challenge and is always up for experimenting, in every sense of the word. Of course, this doesn't always extend to you; he knows you’ll rightfully kick him to the curb if he tries anything without permission but he likes to toe the line of “asking” he might “ask” to gag you by sliding the gag into your mouth and starting to fasten it. He might “ask” you to top him by sliding down on your dick/strap. If you aren't up for these things you need to firmly state “no” or he might take your silence for agreement.

I can see him really enjoying Chemsex. He’ll sniff,snort or shoot anything that he knows won't immediately kill him for an extra buzz. 

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

His injuries have given him some serious breathing problems. He just can’t breathe as fast or as hard as he used to. Because of that he’s going to need a breather ( badum tss) between rounds , if he can even be bothered with more than one. Like i said, he likes to get off and get back to work so rarely does he indulge or luxuriate on multiple rounds .

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

He doesn't own any toys himself, but he really enjoys it when you use your toys on him. If you've found somewhere secret enough that he feels safe to express his submissive side, he’d genuinely love for you to tie him up with some nice rope and use a vibrator on him. I don't know how he feels about most toys besides vibs but if he feels safe enough with you he’d at least try it. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Oh ho ho! You may have stumbled across a kink he didn't know he had! Jon likes to tease and be teased in equal measure.Despite his tendency towards submissiveness, he is a sadistic bastard 90% of the time. If he’s bottoming and you're doing the teasing you might get a few honest-to-god whimpers out of him. He’ll definitely get you back though. 

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Given the damage to his windpipe and vocal cords, there's only so loud he can be, before his voice just gives out. If he's topping, he’s more likely to make hissing or rasping noises the closer he gets to cumming . If bottoming, to keep himself quiet, he’s likely to muffle the sounds in a pillow or in the crook of your neck, depending on position.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Before his injury, Jonathan was a contortionist. It's one of the reasons the arkham staff gave up on trying to restrain him with straitjackets: he could simply bend himself out of them. Nowadays he's lost a lot of flexibility, but he’s still quite happy to show you how to do some of the stretches and bends in a safe way

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Scars. Quite a lot of scars. Strange skin textures that go between pockmarked and totally smooth. Croc didn't bite off his dick, but he came damn close. He’s still working with the original length but it's not as thick as it once was, possibly due to muscle or fat loss. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Not particularly high. He doesnt spend much time thinking about sex unless he’s presented with it. Without you or any real partner he could quite happily go months or even years just on masturbation.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Unless he's physically restrained or literally so wrecked he can't move, Jonathan usually redresses and flees the scene . He just doesn't feel safe enough to fall asleep after sex. Maybe with you, things would be different but in general he won't fall asleep until he’s sure he’s alone again.


	16. Arkham!Scarecrow SFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually really like writing for arkham scarecrow. maybe ill do more for him elsewhere

**A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Uhhh, the short answer is no. Jonathan is almost wholly incapable of what most people would term “affection”. His idea of loving is not using you for his experiments, only giving you small doses to build up your immunity( not that that will stop him from enjoying watching you panic). Jonathan leans heavily on gifts and words of affirmation as his language of love ( assuming he can even feel that emotion). He calls you “my dear” and “my darling” or once “my pumpkin” if he had too much to drink. 

**B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

Jonathan would make a good friend if he could ever be wrangled into admitting it. He’s a complete bastard, but he's a loyal bastard. He always goes above and beyond for his friends but it's always in a “aw shit. My favorite idiot needs help AGAIN?!” begrudging , kind of way. You probably met in university/college and if you've stuck with him this long he’d be hard to get rid of.

**C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

He never asks for cuddles and is pretty touch adversed as a rule. Sometimes though, He simply plonks himself in your space and expects you to know what he wants. Usually it's gentle backrubs/strokes like you would with a child. Sometimes he just wants your warmth to sooth his aching body. He’s heavier than he was in Arkham asylum but still very underweight so you shouldn't have too much trouble moving him into a comfortable position.

**D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Absolutely not. I'm not convinced this man owns more than his books and the burlap sack on his back ,never mind a home. He has plans to take the cloudburst on tour, to go cross country and then across the world spreading fear. That would be a little difficult if he had gotham mortgage sending him nasty emails every other day about missed payments. While he can cook and clean, I doubt you'd want to eat anything he made. Ignoring his filthy hands, he's probably laced it with fear toxin or a lethal amount of hot sauce.

His homemade cleaning chemicals are pretty stellar mind you. They can get blood, piss or tears out of anything. 

**E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

Scarecrow really is a ride or die kinda guy. If you've wormed your way into his life then he’s going to do literally everything and anything to keep you in it. He’s not above making you dependent on him for safety just to keep you around longer. He’s not a total monster to the people he cares about mind you. If you  _ really _ didn't want to be with him, he’d let you go….eventually.

I'm not sure he fully understands the concept of a “breakup”on his end. He gets that you don't see eachother anymore but I don't think he quite grasps that it's not because one party is dead. There's a 99% chance he’ll use you for his fear toxin experiments as a way of kicking you to the kerb. If you wake up in a ditch with a text that says “we’re through” you should consider yourself lucky. 

**F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

I canon arkham scarecrow as having been engaged at one point in his life, possibly around the time of origins. I can imagine his partner gave him a “me or the fear toxin” ultimatum which has led to the man you know now. Despite how he looks, how he speaks and acts, he’s still open to the idea of a partner. He’s a loyal man who can't stand backstabbers, he’d appreciate someone like a spouse/husband/wife to have his back. If he decided he wanted to get married he’d propose almost immediately. It might be more of a business or thesis type proposal with lots of talking rather than flowers and wine and you're likely to be married as soon as you said yes. 

He has a tiny pumpkin ring saved for the occasion. Something like this (image credit https://www.banggood.com

**G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

He’s gentle, in a creepy way unsurprisingly. He was a little stronger than the average man before the incident with croc, all that cardio and fighting with batman made him a skinny legend amongst the rogues for how well he could fight. Now? He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. Mostly he's calm and soft, especially when you wouldn't expect him to be. He can still be an emotionally manipulative person but chances are good you're smart enough to see right through him. Calling him on his bs is actually a good way to endear yourself to him. He likes a challenge and he loves it when people think they can outsmart him.

**H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Hmm. yes and no. Scarecrow is severely touch adversed, but...It's not like with Riddler; Edward is on the autism spectrum and genuinely gets overstimulated by a lot of physical contact, he doesn't usually enjoy it unless under specific circumstances. Scarecrow WANTS to be hugged and held on occasion, but the mere thought of someone in his personal bubble sends his hackles up. 

When he first woke up after the asylum, he clung to you like a lampent. Scarecrow gives and recieves hugs like someone who needs them to breath.Your warmth soothes the aching pain when even drugs couldn't . By the time of Arkham Knight he’s grown cold and distant. His hugs are few and far between and unusually half hearted even when he initiates them. Maybe he’s just preoccupied with batman.

**I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)

I doubt he’d ever say the words ``i love you” but he’s absolutely going to quote love poetry at you, recite lines from his favorite literature “shall i compare you to a summer's day” and all that. That’s far better than a simple “i love you” right?

**J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

Jonathan is sort of one note when it comes to expressing frustration. Coffee machine not working? Melt it down into fear toxin vials. Line at the grocery store? Gas everyone out of his way. He doesnt get mad, he gets even. He’s not a super jealous person, he’s probably the most secure in himself out of all the rogues in Gotham bar Selina and ivy. But when something does hit his jealousy bone just right? LORD HE IS TERRIBLE. 

Unless you were the instigator, you are 100% safe but the poor soul who made the mistake of flirting with you will never see the light of day again.

**K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

He can't really kiss to be honest. He lacks a lot of lip tissue and tongue dexterity for deep smooching. He’s quite happy to give you little pecks on the cheek but anywhere else will get sloppy and he's not a fan of that. Jonathan has actually started to bump you with his head like a cat in lieu of kisses. Rare as it is, when he wants kisses he has a tendency to nuzzle into the crook of your neck or rest his head on your shoulder. He likes to be kissed on the cheek , forehead and top of his head. Most other places are covered in scars and lack the sensitivity to enjoy it.

**L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)

He likes to scare kids. It's not as malicious as it is with adults, he just likes to yell boo at them, smiling as they scream and giggle and run away. It's probably the most innocent he’ll act around other people. He still doesnt like them per say but he’ll tolerate them in small doses. 

**M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)

Scarecrow , like most rogues, is not a morning person. He doesn't sleep well and he is hella grumpy when he first wakes up. Expect to watch him shuffle around his hideout like a zombie, still wearing a quilt and his dressing gown as he complains about everything from the weather to the loud creaking of the floorboards. You should present him with food and coffee and then retreat to a safe distance until he’s fully awake, otherwise he’s liable to turn on his grumpy old man routine on you. If he's feeling particularly sore or needy, he’ll ask you to help change his bandages and dressings .

**N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)

It really depends on what he feels like in the moment. Sometimes he’ll leave you at home while he goes out to cause general mischief, sometimes he’ll bring you along as a look out. Sometimes it's a low-key night at the hideout reading and sometimes it's a caffeine fueled frenzie of experimentation and lab work with you as his trusty lab assistant. He doesn't sleep well at night, the aches keep him up. If he were ever to actually go to bed he might find that you make a great pillow.

**O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

As much as he resents people having the upperhand with information, it's hard not for people to see his past. His scars are so easily visible, inside and out. He doesn't talk about his past unless prompted. But if you do he’ll quite happily answer all your questions; he’s not afraid of discussing it. 

**P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)

Jonathan is a very patient man, not just when it comes to revenge.It takes quite a lot to make him fly off the handle and he cools off again quickly. That's not to say he doesn't hold a grudge like he’s being paid for it, only that it's more of a simmering anger rather than a boiling one.

**Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

He remembers most things about you, he has an excellent memory. But that being said he never lets on that he knows these things. He likes to hear you talk about the things that interest you, even if you've told him about it before. Watching you wax lyrical about your chosen subject makes him feel close to you. 

**R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

I don't know if it's a favorite or even a positive memory but when he first woke up from surgery after croc you were lying beside him. He was understandably confused, maybe even afraid, but seeing you there brought him great comfort. He didn't know what was happening because of all the meds, but as long as you were with him he was confident things would work out for him.

**S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

He means well, you should always keep that in mind before you snap at him. He brought you to the arkham knights HQ to protect you from his plans, he’s given you micro doses of fear toxin to build your resistance and by the time of arkham knight you can hardly move for the amount of guards he has following you around. He’s overbearing bordering on controlling but I think it's because he simply can't admit the thought of losing you scares him, even just a little. You aren't a rogue, you don't know Batman like they do. He just needs to keep you safe from batman, from the police and from the ugly world outside.

Given how weak he’s been viewed practically all his life, I believe he’d resent the accusation he needed protecting. deep in his mind he  knows no one man is an island. He appreciates little helps even if he won't say it. He doesn't need protection per say but If nothing else, after being injected with his new toxin, he's going to need someone who’s corpus mentis in his corner for court and medical proceedings. 

**T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

His idea of a perfect date is you two working on your respective projects in comfortable silence, maybe a trip to the museum if he feels like the exercise. Obviously that suits some people down to the ground, myself included, but he gets that it's not for everyone. He’s probably ok with you planning the activities provided you warn him beforehand. 

Given everything he’s been planning for batman, things like important dates and even everyday tasks have a tendency to get lost in the fray. He's not doing it on purpose, He’s glad to celebrate these things with you if you remind him, He's just got his priorities in a funny order.

**U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

He shuffles his feet when he walks and is one of those people who always has conversations in doorways. You can never be sure he isn't aware of these habits and is doing them on purpose. He also used to smoke quite heavily but has since given it up due to his throat and lung issues.

**V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)

It's sort of a mixed bag with him. On the one hand he knows he’s ugly, that's the point. You're MEANT to be scared looking at him, he’s leaning into it. But on the other hand his “look” is a carefully maintained visage; if it slips it might lose the intended effect. He might not be as scary to look at or worse, people might look at him in pity. It's not ordinary vanity or narcissism but yes, he is concerned with maintaining the way he looks 

**W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

The concept of feeling whole is somewhat lost on him; He’s clearly missing a few screws even in his most lucid moments. That said even in the depths of madness brought on by his toxin, he still notices your absence. Still incredibly distressed In his cell in blackgate, he can often be heard crying out to you for comfort but is lacking the wherewithal to understand why you're not there. 

**X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)

Given that he has pretty extensive facial injuries, eating is pretty difficult for him. He used to really enjoy bagels and cubanos from gothams many deli’s. His favorite was a kosher deli in The Cauldron, before Joker ruined it. They’ve since rebuilt and while he can't eat many solids anymore , he still enjoys their matzo soup and smoothies. 

**Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Like most of the rogues, he absolutely can't stand bullies.He also can't stand physically aggressive people; if you're going to even TRY and intimidate him maybe you could use your words like someone with more than 2 brain cells to rub together, rare as that is in gotham. Back when he was a psychiatrist he hated people who were chronically late. Not his patients, most of the time it wasn't their fault due to executive dysfunction or traffic, but people who kept HIM back and made HIM late were the bane of his existence. 

**Z = Zzz** (What are their sleep habits?)

Crane is a back sleeper who snores because of his damaged septum.He knows he makes a noise akin to a flip flop in a lawn mower but there is literally nothing he can do about it besides sleep on his stomach. He squirms around a lot in his sleep so even if he starts on his stomach, he’ll be on his back snoring like a dead horse in no time. The only thing that could keep him frontwise is if he were to sleep on you and have you hold him in place. 


End file.
